The Last Words
by L.Lawliet13
Summary: Slight AU Ukitake and Kyoraku started off as best friends and roommates at Shino Academy for Shinigami, but after a nightcap of strong sake something happens which threatens to tear them apart for good. Can their friendship survive the heartache? Or will Kyoraku's fear of society's opinion ruin it for good?
1. Chapter 1

**I do love the idea of Shunsui X Jushiro (Kyoraku X Ukitake), so here is my first attempt at this pairing; hope you like it!**

**Warning:**** Possibility of some OOC characteristics and scenes of a sexual, adult nature.**

**Chapter One:**

**~ The Last Words ~**

_It didn't start out like this and I never intended for it to end up like this. It was supposed to be a bit of fun, we were both drunk and long before this we had been best friends. I loved the ladies, and he was a reserved and studious being with seemingly no interest in affairs of a carnal nature. Never the less, that night, when I introduced him to the joys of sake and he became utterly intoxicated we became something more than friends and yet it put a strain upon our relationship like never before._

_He wasn't the first, and he wasn't the last... But he was the one I treasured the most. I just couldn't stop myself from craving the company of others; I honestly couldn't tell you if it was an addiction, or if it was because I was afraid to face the truth, I don't mean to paint myself as some kind of man-whore because that certainly had never been the case, I don't do it for the sake of doing it. The truth was that I was something that the society of the time couldn't even accept. Times have changed now but it still isn't easy to express when you have spent so many years hiding the truth. What is that saying? If you wear a mask for too long, you forget who you are underneath it? Yes, I couldn't agree more._

_And it was the confusion and the fear of being rejected by society drove us to keep our one night stand a secret and although I began to feel as though I loved him, I chose to hide it and lock it away, never showing him that love except for the few times in later years that we slept together again; even then when he lay beside me naked and sated I would stay for only a while before dressing and leaving him to sleep. He told me many times that he loved me, but I never said it back to him._

_When he got sick, I _**did**_ worry constantly and I wanted to take care of him; I had him move into my room for a while so that I could keep a constant eye on him. But before long we both realised that his illness was on going and we couldn't continue to live together like we were. So he returned to his own room in his own division and his third seats took care of him instead. I visited often, but not so often that it was suspicious._

_In hind sight, perhaps we were... No, perhaps _**I**_ was too worried about what other people thought. Maybe I should have just admitted everything in the beginning and damn the consequences. But I abhor fighting, arguments and war... So for me, at least, it was easier to pretend nothing had ever happened. I never once considered what he might think of it, or what he might want. I hadn't realised I was so selfish, but at least I realise now, and maybe... Just maybe there is a chance that I can put it right. That is what I hope at least, that it isn't too late and he might forgive me for being a total pig-headed monster to him for all these long years._

**~ The Last Words ~**

Ukitake Jushiro, clad in a white and blue Shino Academy uniform, dashed up the stairs of the student's accommodation towards the third floor where he and his roommate (and best friend) lived during the school terms.

He scurried down the third floor corridor until he came to their room and flourished his key, unlocking the door and pushing it open. He cracked a smile as he saw his friend sat on his bed reading and shut the door behind him.

He bounded over to him and sat down beside him, waving a white envelope in front of his face, "I picked up your examination results, Shunsui!"

The brunette teen smiled warmly and took the envelope, "Thanks Jushiro, I would have gotten them... But it probably would have-"

"-Taken you all afternoon." He finished for him, smiling cheekily, "Yes I know."

Chuckling at how well his white haired friend knew him, Kyoraku Shunsui opened his envelope and pulled the folded sheet of paper from inside; before opening it up and seeing his results he turned to his friend once again.

"First tell me what you got." He demanded, his tone stern but playful.

Jushiro blushed slightly, "Do I have to?" he asked, already knowing that he had no choice; if he didn't tell him what score he had gotten, his friend would pin him down and wrestle his results from him like a crazy beast; admittedly it was very fun but it also had a tendency to end with black eyes, bruises and ripped clothes, "Alright, alright... I got 99% correct... I messed up on the question about medical kidou."

Eyes almost popping out of his head, Shunsui ripped open the sheet of paper and scanned the writing. He chuckled and shook his head, "Damn... 99%..."

"Well done!" Jushiro grinned and patted his arm, "I knew you would do well!"

"Yeah... I guess I shouldn't be surprised, we always get the same results!" he laughed.

He grinned at him, "That's because I always force you to revise with me."

"True, true... But still, it pays off so thank you." The brunette patted him on the back gratefully, "So, now we have six months before our end of year exams and then we are free to join a Division!"

"Yeah... I am terribly excited about it..."

"Same!"

Shunsui smiled at his friend before looking at the clock and cursing. He tossed his results onto the bed and jumped up, yanking on his sandals before grinning, "I'm gonna be late for my date if I don't get a wriggle on!" he laughed and headed for the door.

In his haste, he totally missed the expression of disappointment on his friend's face; Ukitake looked down as he heard the door close and he sighed heavily. Glancing at his friend's exam results, he took the paper and rustled through his own bedside cabinet. He pulled out a small, unused picture frame and slotted the results into it before resting it on Shunsui's bedside table. He smiled softly to himself before he sighed and plodded over to the window, just in time to see Shunsui sauntering down the wooden walkway with his arm slung around a young woman's shoulders; he was clearly talking quite animatedly to her.

He bit his lip and sighed once before shrugging it off and turning back to the room. He frowned at the mess on the floor (the majority was on Shunsui's side of the shared room he hastened to point out) and he folded his arms; he had sworn to **stop** tidying up after his best friend, however, he couldn't simply **ignore** the mess that was scattered across the floor. It was unhygienic and dangerous! Not to mention, what if **he** ever wanted to bring someone back to their room like Shunsui did constantly. He didn't want the first impression that someone got off him to be that he was a lazy slob!

Shoulders slumping in defeat, he grabbed the dustpan and brush from the small en-suit kitchen and began to sweep up the empty sweet wrappers, bread corners, crisp packets, microwave noodle pots and all the other junk. When he had done so, he threw them in the bin before flourishing a mop; he set about wiping down the warm wooden flooring.

He was a slave driver, and he knew it. Jushiro couldn't sit back while something needed doing. So, once he had mopped the floor and let it dry, he couldn't help but notice the piles of clothes that Shunsui had attempted to hide **under** his bed.

Shaking his head, he pulled them out and checked the pockets of the pairs of trousers he found just to make sure nothing was in them that would be damaged by a wash. His dexterous hands faltered as he felt a plastic packet in one of the pockets and he slowly pulled it out, his face fell as he found an empty condom packet resting in the palm of his hand and his eyes stung.

For some reason it became difficult to breath and to see; he didn't realise that his eyes had spilled over with tears until several dripped onto his shaking hands. He stuffed the packet back in the pocket and shoved his clothes back under the bed, he knelt there for a moment and tried to contain himself, not understanding for a moment why the sudden realisation that his best friend was having sex hurt so much.

Trembling, Jushiro got to his feet and disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it. He put the toilet seat down and sat on it, hugging his slightly skinny legs as he buried his face in his knees and cried quietly. He didn't care if he was being silly, he and Shunsui had always told each other everything and while he knew Shunsui had been spending the last six or seven months flirting his way around the second and third year girls he hadn't even considered that he might have been having sex with them. And Shunsui hadn't told him?

He scoffed, why would he tell him anyway? It wasn't any of his business what he decided to do, or who he decided to do it with for that matter... He was being childish!

Wiping his eyes and blowing his nose, he fought to get a grip of himself; he wasn't going to be such a baby about it, he was obviously just jealous that his friend no longer spent as much time with him whereas he should have been happy that Shunsui seemed to have got himself a girlfriend.

Nodding, Jushiro pulled himself together; splashing his face with cool water he emerged from the bathroom and sat down on his bed. He pulled a book from the shelves at the bottom of his bed and laid down on his front, opening the chosen book as he began to read, criss-crossing his leg behind him as he became engrossed.

It was about three hours later, when Shunsui finally put his key in the lock and opened the door to his shared room. The first thing he noticed was the spotless floor, clearly Jushiro had been unable to stop himself from cleaning up again and the next thing he saw was his white haired friend sprawled out on the bed, open book dangling from one hand while he dozed.

A soft smile graced his lips as he watched his friend sleeping, he knew how stressed Jushiro had been about the exams and as he had predicted, as soon as the results were in his friend had collapsed out and finally started to get some of the sleep he had been depriving himself of in the name of study.

Creeping over, he took the book from his hand and put it back on the shelf before turning back to him and gently laying a blanket over his sleeping, willowy frame. He leaned down and brushed some stray strands of white hair from his face and chuckled softly at the adorable expression on his friend's face. He paused momentarily as he saw dry tear streaks on his cheeks and he wondered what had happened to make his usually chipper friend cry.

Retiring to his own bed, he looked down as he stood on something and his eyes widened as he pulled a pair of trousers from under his bed and an empty condom packet fell out. The trousers had been a lot further under the bed before, so it was safe to assume Jushiro had planned to do the washing, and it was also safe to assume what had stopped him in his tracks.

He sighed hard, he had planned to tell Jushiro that he had started having intimate relations but he hadn't found the right time... He guessed that he didn't have much choice but to explain it to him now. Jushiro was sensitive and easily hurt, even by a comment that was off hand and had no heat behind it, he didn't like things being hidden from him and he really didn't like lies.

Even though he knew his friend had no sexual desires of his own he still deserved an explanation, in case he had to ask him to stay out for the night while he brought a girl back or something. His best friend deserved some explanation. Yes, when he woke up he would tell him properly.

But maybe he should get him a bit tipsy first...

Certain that he had not fallen asleep in the confines of a blanket, Jushiro woke with a start and sat up so fast that the room spun around him. Steadying himself, he saw Shunsui sat across the room from him looking sheepish.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked with a yawn.

"A good few hours. But you probably needed it after all those late nights of study." The other replied with a weak smile.

He sighed, "Ugh... I feel terrible... My stomach is gurgling and I have backache."

"It will pass..." he paused and fiddled with the bottle of sake in his lap, "I know you found that packet in my trouser pockets."

"O-oh..." he looked down, "I'm sorry if you thought I was being nosy. I was going to put the washing on and I **know** you always hide your dirty clothes under the bed so... I just routed through the pockets to make sure there wasn't anything that would be damaged by water and... I found it."

"You cried."

"Wh-what?!" he squeaked, going bright red in the face.

"While you were sleeping... I saw the tear streaks." He tilted is head, "I'm sorry that you found out like that. I should have told you myself."

Jushiro sprang up off his bed like he had been stung, "No don't be silly!" he shook his head in a slight panic, "I... It is none of my business what you do! You don't need to be sorry about anything Shunsui!"

The brunette walked over, putting his arm around him: "Now tell me the truth," He chuckled, "I know you... I can see that it is bothering you."

Hanging his head slightly in embarrassment, Jushiro fiddled with his obi, "I... I guess I am... Worried that this will mean you don't want to hang around with me so much."

"What?!" he frowned in disbelief, "You... Jushiro you are my best friend, I would sooner cut off my own finger than grow distant from you."

"Really?" the uncertainty in his tone was cute.

"Really." He hugged him tightly and sighed, "You are my best friend; I could never trust anyone as much as I trust you."

A soft smile edged onto the white haired man's lips and he sighed, "Sorry for being silly."

"You never have to be sorry to me." Shunsui sighed, "Never, ever."

"Thanks." He murmured before clearing his throat and wriggling out from under his arm, "I put your exam results in a frame so they wouldn't get damaged... It's on your bedside table."

"Ah, cheers Jushiro. You really do think of everything!" he laughed and stood up, he checked the framed examination results before turning back to him, "Are you sure you're alright now?"

He smiled back at him, "Haha, of course I am; like I said, I was just being silly."

He conceded defeat on the matter and yawned, "Well it is getting kind of late... Nightcap?" he asked, already knowing it was more than likely that his friend would refuse.

"Yes, why not?" Jushiro replied with a light shrug.

His eyes widened momentarily and he stared at him, "Seriously?! I've been trying to get you to drink for years and you decide **now** is the right time?!"

The white haired teen chuckled, "Not at all, I merely think that considering I have already napped for a few hours a small nightcap may help me do so once again."

"Damn, for a moment there I thought you might have seen the light." He chortled and opened the bottom drawer of his bedside table, flourishing a rather large bottle of sake, "Come on, and let us sit comfortably!"

Shunsui sat on his own bed and crossed his legs, loosening his white kosode slightly as he cracked open the bottle, he looked across at his friend and patted the bed beside him, "C'mon, you can't drink it from over there, Jushiro."

"Hehe might be interesting to try." He said but scurried over and clambered onto his friend's bed.

Jushiro knelt down and watched as the other poured two** very** generous bowls of sake; he took one from him as he finished and sniffed the substance curiously, despite how many times Shunsui got drunk he never ceased to be amazed by the overpowering smell alcohol presented. When his best friend went on a bender at the weekend and then returned to their shared room he often considered the idea that his friend smelled like a brewery which had been set alight.

Chuckling at the thought, he watched the brunette down the bowl of sake in one gulp and looked down at his own; he sighed slightly and lifted the bowl, chucking it down his throat and swallowing it. He was overwhelmed by the strong warming sensation that erupted inside his body as the alcohol sped down his throat towards his stomach. He shivered and cringed slightly at the bitter after taste, looking back at his friend, "How can you **enjoy** drinking that?!" He asked in disbelief.

"It's alright after the first couple." He replied with a shrug, topping up their bowls.

Looking unconvinced, and against his better judgement, Jushiro downed the second drink in the same manner as the first. He groaned in distaste and cringed, shuddering as he felt the same sensation as before flooding his senses, "Blugh! There really is no account for taste!"

"Don't be such a snob Jushiro!" he laughed, "It takes a bit of getting used to is all!"

He stuck his tongue out but rubbed his eyes as a slight mist began to befall him; he grumbled unintelligibly and simply settled upon pouting.

Shunsui chuckled at his friend's reaction to only two bowls of sake, but then again, he supposed that this was a rather strong brand and considering his friend was usually teetotal it was to be expected that he would get a tad tipsy a tad fast. Being more used to the drink, it usually took him about four or five bowls before his head started to swim and he certainly intended to get there!

Topping their drinks up again, he watched his friend guzzle down the drink like it was water, oh boy, Jushiro was going to have a headache in the morning.

They sat drinking together until over half the bottle was gone and by this time they were both well and truly inebriated. Jushiro was having to lean against his friend in order to remain sitting upright and he was giggling at the most minute of things. Shunsui, for his part, was a little better off, he could still remember his own name at least... Maybe...

Jushiro reached for the bottle, a delicate blush over his high cheekbones and arched over the bridge of his nose; he scraped the bottle with his fingers but whined in complaint as Shunsui held it out of reach stubbornly. Pouting once again, he clambered over his friend, sitting on his lap and reaching for the bottle again.

Shunsui laughed at his friend's sudden eagerness to drink and put the bottle aside, grasping his lithe and pale wrists in one of his slightly larger hands and pinning them above his head.

"Now what are you gonna do?" the brunette smirked faintly.

Jushiro's pout grew more pronounced as his hands were captured, "Shunsuiiiii~" he complained, whining loudly and wriggling, "Let me go..."

He let out a short gasp as he was wriggled against, feeling heat shoot into his loins at the contact, he stared at his drunken friend and his lips parted as his tongue flicked out and moistened his suddenly dry lips.

He was no stranger to the feeling of arousal, but he certainly **was** a stranger to the feeling of arousal being spurred on by another man. He would happily admit that he had always considered his white haired friend to be quite petty for a guy, but he had never felt sexually attracted to him before!

And yet here was the feeling of his blue hakama becoming slightly too tight around his groin, the heat pooling in his lap scorched him to the very core as he observed his naive friend squirming on his lap, blushing so adorably and his eyes glazed by alcoholism.

Had he been sober, he would have released his friend and sauntered into the bathroom for a short, sharp cold shower to get rid of his semi-erection. However, he wasn't sober; he was paralytic and he had an ache in his nether regions.

So instead of doing the better of his two options, he rolled them and pinned the slighter body of his friend beneath him; he looked down into his chestnut eyes for a moment before pressing their lips together in a heated mess of drunkenness and intoxicated lust.

Jushiro stilled in surprise for a moment as he was kissed, uncertain how to accept such a gesture; he let his eyes slid closed and he returned the kiss with fervour, moulding his lips against his friend's as they parted and their tongues met.

The temperature rose drastically in the wake of their kiss; releasing Jushiro's hands, he ran his own down the other's arms and rested them on his waist, letting his body press against him with his full weight; feeling the outline of the other's own hardening manhood against his hip.

Tentative but awakened, the slighter of the two males began to reciprocate the gentle touches he was receiving by running his hands down Shunsui's back slowly and lightly digging his fingers into the material.

The brunette pulled back by a hairs breadth, his warm breath softly puffing against the other's face as his hands skimmed down his friend's chest and paused at his blue obi. He swallowed lightly before untied it and slid it away from his body, letting it drop onto the bed beside him. His tanned hands then crept under the folds of his white kosode to touch the pale flesh concealed beneath.

A gasp escaped the man beneath him as the warmth of his fingers made contact; his top layer was pushed away and his kosode dropped to the floor beside the bed and his hakama soon followed.

Shunsui looked down at the alabaster skin of his friend, he writhed underneath him at the simples of touches, the brush of fingers against his ribs and chest. He watched as the pale flesh flushed and pinked in reaction to the touching, a smile tugged at his lips as he watched Jushiro squirm.

As his own clothes joined those already on the floor, he leaned down and pressed his lips to his neck, pressing against him again and enjoying the heat that radiated from the body beneath his own.

Lip locking once again, Shunsui moved his hands down his body slowly, latching his fingers into the material of the other's underwear. He waited a moment before he yanked them down and threw them to the floor; his eyes slowly travelled southwards and he felt a groan escape him as they latched onto his friend's hardness.

He leaned into him again and wrapped a hand around him and pumped him to full hardness, kissing him with renewed heat and passion. They shared touches, nervous on Jushiro's side; experienced on Shunsui's.

The white haired male jolted when he felt the other's fingers brushing against his most intimate area, probing gently and easing their way inside of his prone body. Biting his lip, he buried his face in Shunsui's neck and whimpered softly at the new sensations seething through his body.

Knowing that this would be somewhat uncomfortable for a few moments, Shunsui tilted his soon to be lover's head back and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and curled his fingers within him.

Although he had indeed bedded a couple of women, he had not ventured to bed another male save for his current situation. However he did know the basics of intercourse between two men, yes, he read some interesting books in his free time...

When he felt the man beneath him relaxing around his fingers, he rocked his hand more freely and pushed a little deeper, searching for the bundle of nerves he had read so much about.

His eyes widened when Jushiro let out a slurred cry, his hips jerking upwards and rubbing their crotches together; he assumed quickly that he had found what he had been looking for and hastened to massaged that particular spot each time he drove his finger deeper into him, adding a third finger after a few moments and ensuring that he pressed his nerves to dull the ache he was probably feeling by now.

On the other side of the metaphorical coin, Jushiro was almost writhing in the pleasure that was so pleasantly drowning him and tearing moans from him without a struggle. He panted, gasping out breaths as the other's fingers pummelled his insides and rubbed **that** spot within him.

Considering him ready, Shunsui mashed their lips back together, thrusting his tongue into his willing mouth as he repositioned himself between his legs and lifted them either side of his waist, coating his own member in a lubricant from his bedside table. He situated himself at the entrance to his lithe body and cupped the back of his head, holding their lips together and continuing the kiss as he began to breach his body.

His back arched as he felt himself being penetrated by something a **lot** larger than Shunsui's fingers and he let out a cry of discomfort into his mouth, the soothing stroke of fingers in his hair didn't distract him fully and as his friend finally ceased moving, apparently having sheathed his entire length within his suddenly no longer virgin body, he let out several whining keens of pain as his muscles attempted to relax around him and accommodate his size.

It was more difficult than he had expected, not to move while he felt his muscles twitching and quivering around him; Jushiro's body was much, much tighter around his member than he had thought he would be, and most certainly tighter than any woman he had been with. It was... Well, he was tempted to think of it as blissful but his alcohol muddled mind couldn't really comprehend too many complex words at the moment.

Instead, when the other's body finally relaxed around him, he began to move against him, rolling his hips up to meet his body.

They moved together, sharing moans and cries of carnal bliss as their hips jolted and magnetised towards each other in short sharp thrusts and bucks. The heat between them increased, hearts booming in their chests as they both sped towards their climaxes.

Lips meeting once again, dual passions awry as they connected with gentle touches and desperate groans of pleasure. Jushiro wrapped his legs around his waist, his back arching as he dug his heels into the other's back and cried out his name urgently as his muscles contracted abruptly and massaged the other's invading member; he felt himself release over his stomach between them and he dragged his nails down the other's back, leaving pale red welts in the delicately tanned skin.

Shunsui, taken aback by the suddenness of his climax, moaned out freely as his hardness was gripped by his muscles and he reached his own climax swiftly.

Collapsing down against his warm body, they allowed themselves to enjoy the afterglow of their activities.

Shunsui looked around blearily as he heard a soft snore and he scoffed drunkenly and pulled the covers up around them both, shuffling down and joining him in sleep minutes later.

**~ The Last Words ~**

The next morning, Jushiro woke slowly, his head was pounding but for some reason he felt very contented. Stretching out like a cat recently fed fish, he rolled over; pausing as he rested his hand on a warm mass.

His brown eyes slowly opened and he blinked in mild disbelief as he found himself looking at the slightly haired chest of his roommate. His eyes slowly drifted downwards and he gulped, correcting himself to note that he was looking at his very **naked** roommate, and on further investigation he discovered that **he** was naked as well.

The pounding of his head and the open bottle of sake on the bedside told him that they had both clearly been drinking heavily the night before; the slight stickiness between his legs and their obvious nudity told him that they had been intimate and the dark blush which slowly spread across his cheeks told him that he had enjoyed it.

Swallowed and licking his slightly dry lips, Jushiro laid back down, resting his head on his friend's chest as he considered the implications of what had occurred.

How would this change their relationship? How would this change his lifestyle? Was he gay?

He had never really thought about having sexual relations with anyone before and he had certainly never really considered himself to be homosexual. Such things were looked down upon by the leaders of society, he had never broken any rules before...

So many thoughts whizzed around in his pounding head that he grew dizzy and panicked. He closed his eyes as they welled up and he buried his face in the crook of Shunsui's neck and shoulder.

They would... Just have to discuss it when Shunsui woke up, and until then... The least he could do was try to sleep off this confounded hangover. He sighed inwardly, hoping they could find a way to muddle through this without hurting their friendship, he licked his lips and closed his eyes; drifting back off into a shallow but peaceful sleep.

**~ The Last Words ~**

_Oh how that night would change the very foundations of our relationship, if I had not been such a selfish teenager I might have saved us both a lot of pain and suffering by putting an end to our antics before they had begun. But I did so adore to see him smile, and the smile he gave while being so pleasured made my heart swell with pride. But, when I woke beside him, I would sow the seeds of destruction and, although he has never confirmed it, break his heart; all in the sake of trying to be something I wasn't, something I would never be. Heck, why else would I wear a pink kimono all day long, ne?_

**A/N:**** Phew, so, here is the end of the first chapter, I am not yet sure how long this story will be, but please do review and let me know if you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is chapter two, thank you for your reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one!**

**Chapter Two:**

**~ The Last Words ~**

_I was a selfish teenager, you wouldn't think it to look at me know, with how many times I have put my heart on my sleeve and sacrificed myself for the sake of others. _

_When Lisa was taken from me by Aizen's experiments I was broken, I adored that lass like she was a daughter and I think she felt fathered by me too in a way. It was like losing a portion of my own soul, when she disappeared, which only began to heal when Nanao joined Division Nine as my Vice Captain._

_But regardless, of that, I __**was**__ a very selfish teenager and I rarely considered the feelings of anyone but myself and my newest date. Except Jushiro, I cared about his thoughts and feelings; I wanted to make sure he was happy and healthy considering he always seemed so frail._

_That changed when I woke up the morning after our 'celebration' to find him snuggled against my body, his head upon my chest and a wary smile on his lips as he dozed. My eyes travelled across his alabaster skin, seeing the odd kiss bruise on his neck or shoulder, dread filled my stomach and made me feel ill. Ill to the core. It was fear, but alas I wouldn't admit that until we were both much older and more distant. It was because of my selfish fear that we drifted apart slightly, and it would be up to me to repair the damage. If only there was a way._

**~ The Last Words ~**

Kyoraku Shunsui yawned and a shudder of contentment ran though his bones as he stirred from the precipice of slumber. He looked down, expecting to see some dark haired beauty in bed beside him.

He froze however, when he saw that it was no dark haired beauty, but instead his pale haired buddy. Maybe it was the hangover. And boy did he have a hangover and a half.

Never the less, when he tried to shuffle out of Jushiro's grasp, the pale teen simply held tighter and let out a sleepy whine as he also began to wake. Shunsui tensed and disbelief overwhelmed him, had they truly been intimate together? He wasn't gay, he couldn't be gay he was straight! He had been in enough women's knickers to prove that fact to half of Seireitei!

As his face was fixed upon by the pale brown ones of his best friend he felt shame fill his belly and rise up through him. Maybe he had pulled an expression to match his feelings for Jushiro recoiled from him, clasping the bed sheets around his lithe body.

"You regret it... Don't you?" his friend breathed uncertainly.

Panicking on the inside, Shunsui pulled on a mask of indifference, "Regret what? We only fucked. Nothing to it." He scoffed and slipped past him, climbing out of bed and pulling on his discarded underwear, "I'm going to grab a shower before class."

Jushiro watched with wide eyes as his friend strode into the en-suit bathroom without as much as a backwards glance in his direction. He felt like he had been thrown in a pool of ice water and he looked down, biting his bottom lip as his words repeated in his head.

Had it really been so unimportant, just a... _Fuck_, as Shunsui had called it? That had been his first time; he had given Shunsui his virginity... Did it really mean so little to him?

He swallowed and climbed out of his friend's bed, pulling on his underwear and walked over to his own bed. He sat down with a small wince and sucked in a shaky breath, wondering why his chest hurt so much at such trivial words. It was ridiculous really, for him to have considered that anything that had been spurred on in a drunken haze would mean anything more than what it actually was... A fumble and a quickie after one too many drinks.

It meant nothing. Nothing to Shunsui... Something to him. Why did it mean something to him? He adored his friend, loved him on some level but whether or not he was _in_ love with him was another question entirely and one that he certainly could not answer, especially not now he had seen this new, cold side to his friend.

He had never before seen Shunsui act so detachedly towards anyone, he had certainly never expected for it to be directed at him; then again he had never expected to wake up beside Shunsui, totally naked and with an ache in his posterior.

Oddities seemed to be a theme of today.

He pulled on a fresh uniform and glanced at the closed bathroom door once before grabbing his book bag and leaving the room. He would grab a bite to eat when he reached the Academy building, the food supplied in the cafeteria was quite expensive, it was far better than anything he could cook and it was only once in a blue moon that he did buy something from there.

He just **needed** to be out of their room. He didn't want to see his friend when he came out of the shower, dripping wet with dribbles of water slowly trickling down his bare and slightly haired chest, dripping lower towards the perfect 'V' of his pelvic and hip bones. It was too much, after such a cold response to him and their night time activities he didn't want to see such a delectable and provocative sight.

He cursed his imagination as he felt a shy heat in his groin but he pushed it aside, he didn't want to think about it; he didn't want to think about Shunsui. Although they shared many of their classes, he didn't need to think about him before he had no other choice.

From the way Shunsui had acted that morning, it was clear that there would be no repeat, no emotional fluctuation and no conversation concerning what had happened between them. He felt that he needed to discuss it, but by the other's attitude he doubted very much that he would get any sensible talk out of his brunette buddy.

Because Jushiro was known to have a slightly frailer body than most shinigami students, he had been teased often before he had become friends with Shunsui, and in the last six months he had booked in to see the student councillor, a young man whom he now trusted almost as much as he trusted Shunsui, he had been deeply hurt by the bullying he had gone through but his councillor had helped him beyond measure.

If there was anyone he could talk to it would be his councillor, Katsuki. The man was about one hundred and sixteen – which meant that they were only six years apart in age – but by shinigami years that meant that he was only really in his late teens to his early twenties in appearance, Jushiro had always been in awe of how Katsuki had managed to graduate and become a councillor when they were only six years apart, but he knew this man was intelligent and kind, and that comforted him somewhat.

His hair was shoulder length and jet black; his eyes were the brightest of greens – reminding Jushiro of cat's eyes – his skin was pale but not sickly or even nearly as pale as his own. Katsuki was a tall and leanly built man with long; slender hands and fingers and favoured wearing a dark midnight blue kimono, embroidered with silver or dark red leaf patterns, over his shihakusho and he always wore a smile! No matter what that man was feeling himself, he always had time for the young teenagers and young adults; he was always smiling with an inner warmth and elegance that Jushiro believed only capable of him.

Nodding slightly, Jushiro turned down a corridor and headed to the councillors' counselling room. He hesitated outside of the door before finally knocking gently and sliding the door open shyly; he poked his head around and peered inside the room.

The interview room was dimly lit, with a disc shaped light with curved branch like metal arcs coming out, the LED light bulbs attached to these branches. The light given out was pale and relaxing; painting the creamy walls with a reflection of tree like patterning and light shades of yellow-orange.

There were large comfortable purple chairs with fluffy dusk pink cushions; there was also a large sofa pushed against the wall and the furniture was gravitated around a round coffee table with a glass centre and a box of tissues rested carelessly on the surface along with a vase of sweet pea flowers.

The scent of the flowers filled the air and ticked Jushiro's nose, making him sneeze suddenly.

"Blasted flowers." He muttered and wiped his nose as it continued to tickle, he was disappointed to see that Katsuki wasn't there too.

"You dislike the sweet peas?" a smooth voice said from behind him.

The white haired boy spun around suddenly and with wide brown eyes observed the councillor walking towards him, "Katsuki-san! I... I like them well enough, but they make me sneeze and tickle my nose all the time."

"How many times must I ask you to drop that silly title at the end of my name Jushiro? And fair enough, I shall move them. I am guessing you would like to talk to me?"

"Haha, sorry, I always forget," he paused uncertainly, "Uh... Y-yes..."

"Hey, don't look so anxious. You know you can tell me anything in the strictest of confidence." The green eyed man smiled warmly and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, I'll stick a pot of tea on and we can have a chat about anything and everything you want."

He blushed slightly at the contact and headed into the room, "Thank you... I'm not going to interfere with any of your meetings am I?"

"Not at all, I have a free list today," his smile was comforting, inviting and pleasant and Jushiro couldn't help but return it.

The younger of the two took a seat in one of the larger chairs, slipping his shoes off and folding his legs up as he got comfortable. A few minutes later he was handed a mug of steaming tea and Katsuki sat in the chair opposite him.

Unsure where to begin, or what to say, Jushiro remained silent for well over ten minutes. Katsuki didn't mind, he was a patient man and he knew that Jushiro liked to take his time to explain things, he did this often during their meetings and he was more than used to it.

"I... Think I did something stupid last night..." Jushiro began slowly, frowning into his mug.

"Oh? That wouldn't be like you." He replied, "Why did you do something stupid?"

"We got our exam results yesterday... And Shunsui and I decided to celebrate with a small nightcap. I don't normally drink so... It went to my head quite quickly and we ended up drunk..." he licked his lips nervously, "It's kind of hazy but when I woke up this morning we were in bed together, naked... And we had had sex..."

Katsuki tensed for a moment and his eyes widened as he stared at him, "I... I see..."

He gulped at the reaction his words received and his eyes welled up slightly, so much so that he jumped when the man suddenly appeared and put an arm around him comfortingly, handing him a couple of tissues.

"I'm sorry Jushiro, I didn't mean to make you cry I was simply surprised. Unlike many people in this day and age I do not have a problem with homosexuality, as I myself am bisexual. However, I was under the impression that Kyoraku Shunsui was... Well, a ladies man."

"He is normally." He hiccupped, "When we woke up... He was horrible to me... Really cold... He said... It was a fuck and nothing more..." he cried quietly, "But I gave him my virginity... It was my first time... And he treated it like it didn't matter... Like I was just another notch on the bedpost... I thought he was my friend..."

The darker haired male sat on the chair arm and pulled him against him, rubbing his back in large and comforting circles as he let the teen cry, giving him the emotional release he needed so badly. As a trained councillor he knew Jushiro wouldn't be able to continue without letting it all out like this.

He was surprised at Shunsui, however, and in truth slightly disgusted too. While he had been getting a slightly 'gay vibe' from Jushiro during their meetings, he had been so sure that Shunsui was straight as the Repentance Cell tower.

How could a young man who claimed to be a friend be so cold after something as intimate as sex? It was despicable, in his eyes anyway. And Jushiro was clearly cut up about it.

"I am sure you realise, being a bright young lad, that what Shunsui did to you was wrong. He should never have allowed it to happen if he wasn't certain he wanted it. Regardless of whether or not he was drunk it makes no difference. I am sorry you experienced something so bad. But congratulations on getting such good grades in your examinations, I have no doubt that you will be a top rate Shinigami, Jushiro." Katsuki smiled and patted him on the back gently before he returned to his seat.

Wiping his nose with one of the tissues he had been passed, the white haired boy smiled weakly, "It was my fault too... I know what he's like with girls; I don't know why I expected to be treated any differently."

"It is not your fault Jushiro. Never think that," he smiled reassuringly, "Besides, you are worth ten of him. And just you remember that."

Blushing faintly, Jushiro smiled faintly and sipping some of his tea, he shuffled a little before looking back at him, "Thanks for letting me tell you about this... I just felt so... Sick, I didn't know where else to turn. I know... Society doesn't accept homosexuality..." he paused suddenly and looked at him, "Are you really bisexual? Does that mean... You like men and women?"

He smiled, "Although society doesn't accept it, you can still survive. You just have to be careful of the people you trust with such intimate and personal information." He replied, "Yes, I am attracted to both men and women, but for a long time my preference has leaned more towards men."

"You are being very open about this with me..." he commented shyly.

"Well, I have always found that a person responds better when you can relate to them..." he smiled again and leaned forwards in his seat, sipping his tea, "And you do appear to have calmed down somewhat."

"I guess you are right, I do feel better now I know you aren't going to look at me in disgust or something... People can be vicious..."

"That they can, very much so." Katsuki agreed with a sigh.

They sat in silence for a little while before the white haired male looked at the clock on the wall and cursed, "Damn, I wanted to grab some breakfast before class..." he sighed, "I don't have time now."

"How about I meet you for lunch instead? My treat. That should perk you up, yes?" the green eyed male smiled warmly at him.

"Are... You allowed to fraternise with the students like that?" Jushiro asked uncertainly.

He chuckled gently, "Haha, of course, it is my job to _'fraternise'_ with the students after all."

"Oh yeah..." he murmured before smiling a little stronger, "I would like that, thank you Katsuki-san!"

The slightly older male smiled and stood up as he finished his tea, taking Jushiro's empty cup too, "Alright then... Come back here at twelve thirty and we can grab some lunch."

Nodding, Jushiro thanked him again and hastened out of the room. Now more enthusiastic about the day, he made his way to his classroom to study and increase his intellect. He sat next to Shunsui, but he wasn't going to let that bother him. Katsuki would listen to his problems and give him priceless advice; he was more grateful for that than he could possibly convey. Maybe he would get the man a small box of chocolates as a thank you, after all, it was during their first few meetings that his own love of sweets had been uncovered and it was a love that Katsuki shared more reverently.

With a meek smile on his face, he waited outside his classroom as the other students arrived in trickles. From the corner of his eye he saw his brunette

roommate arrive too, but he ignored him and smiled at his teacher as he headed inside. Taking to his usual seat, he pulled his books and pens from his bag and set them out on the desk in an orderly, almost obsessively clean manner.

As the rest filtered into the room, their sensei began writing on the whiteboard at the head of the room, the objective of the lesson, their tasks and their reading points with page number references.

He had already begun to read by the time that Shunsui joined him at the desk and he didn't look up at him or greet him either. He continued reading and making notes in his pad as he went along.

Feeling the eyes of his friend on him, Jushiro felt somewhat uncomfortable, but ignored him none the less. He was not usually a person to ignore anyone, but in his eyes at least, Shunsui had earned such a discourtesy.

For what it might have been worth, Shunsui didn't seem too eager to break the silence between them. Awkwardness radiated from him like a bad odour and hung in the air around them like a cloud or plume of sightless smoke.

The lesson began.

Finally, Shunsui leaned in slightly, licking his lips, "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, "You left in such a rush this morning Jushiro, I was worried."

His words chaffed against his soul, and sparked an edge of temper Jushiro had scarcely felt before. His brown eyes flicked to the side and he observed his _friend_ for a moment before he sniffed and looked back at his book.

"You needn't be worried about me, I do not want your concern." He replied a little icily, "I do not want _anything_ from you anymore."

Taken aback by the detached tone his friend used, Shunsui blinked, "Jushiro... What's wrong?"

"**You** are wrong." He snapped under his breath, fixing him with a gaze, "Last night I gave you my virginity and you treated me like _shit_ this morning. If you want to know what is wrong with me I suggest that you take a long; hard look in the god damned mirror." He stood up suddenly and looked at their sensei, "I'm sorry sir, I am feeling unwell, and may I be excused?"

When the sensei nodded, Jushiro gathered his books and left the room, not even glancing back at the brunette he shared a room with.

He went back to his room, dropping off his bag and sitting on his bed for a long moment; he stared at Shunsui's bed for several minutes before he stood back up and ran a brush through his hair. He then turned and left the room again, heading back to Katsuki's interview room so they could grab lunch together as promised.

**~ The Last Words ~**

_Perhaps it was my own actions that drove them into each other's arms, and if that is true then it is something that will haunt me until the day I die. For that that lying wretch did to him was far worse than what I ever did, my deeds were lead by fear and cowardice, his actions were prompted by sin and corruption._

_It was an event that Jushiro would forever be scarred by, and I drove them together. That is something I cannot forget._

**A/N:** **Phew, here is chapter two, hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for such wonderful reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last two.**

**Warning:**** scenes of an adult nature from very near the start of the chapter.**

**Chapter Three:**

**~ The Last Words ~**

_They were as night and day, chalk and cheese, black and white. And yet he still treated Jushiro with more respect than I, his best friend, had done; I had been a cad and a cold bastard, deserving of the cold shoulder he presented to me each day after the night we spent together as one. _

_I drove them into each other's arms and it was my fault that he came to suffer again, how was he to know that the man he trusted so much was a lying fiend? He was someone you trusted, someone who instilled a sense of belief in the souls of everyone he met, and that is why he was so dangerous. No one could see his true intent. No one could see that beneath that warm, fuzzy exterior he was in fact none other than a sly; sneaking fox ready to pounce upon the milky skin of his prey._

_It was because of me that Jushiro was put into such a position, it was because of me that he was put into danger and he didn't even realise it until it was too late. I wish there had been something I could have done to save him from that danger, but alas, by that time he had already shut me out and isolated himself._

_It was not during the first time that his depravity was revealed but one of the times after that, perhaps in that sense he was a better man than I was, for my own cruel streak was revealed after just one time of being intimate with Jushiro, but then, perhaps because of his deception and lies he is worse than I am. Maybe I will find out one day, but I do not hold my breath._

**~ The Last Words ~**

It had been three months since he had spent the night with Shunsui; three months since his best friend had broken his heart and three months since Katsuki had tried to patch it back together again. After eating lunch together they had enjoyed each other's company so much that they ate together daily for a whole month before becoming something of a couple. Their relationship was by no means easy; they had to keep it a secret as they knew society would never understand them, but they were happy and Jushiro felt safe.

Katsuki was a patient man, tender and caring; he never rushed Jushiro and he never made him do anything he was uncomfortable with. He knew what Shunsui had done to him and for that reason he had told Jushiro straight up that he would do everything he could to look after him.

Never before had anyone taken so much time and made such an effort just to look after him, Jushiro knew he was falling fast for Katsuki but he made no move to stop it from happening. They had kissed, nervously and uncertainly but it was a move in the right direction as far as they were both concerned.

At this very moment, Jushiro was sat at the dining table in Katsuki's home, watching the man decorating a beautifully baked Victoria sponge. He had learned many things about the man that he had never before known, and he continued learning avidly; like the fact that Katsuki loved baking cakes. In fact, the man was very fond on almost anything sweet.

"What will you be decorating this one with?" he asked curiously, tilting his head to one side and smiling shyly at the darker haired male.

"Hmm, a thin layer of marzipan, icing and a touch of strawberry jam!" He replied with a coy smile.

"Sounds nice." The white haired male sighed softly and rested his chin on his hand.

Katsuki offered him one of his special, crooked smiles before returning to his work, lining the cake with jam before he layered it with marzipan and icing. Setting the cake on the cooling rack until the decorations set he took a seat beside Jushiro and slipped an arm around his waist.

"What time do you have to go to lessons?" the darker haired male asked curiously.

"Not until three." He replied with a smile as he rested his head against the other's shoulder.

Katsuki grinned, "Excellent; that means we can relax together until you have to go."

Jushiro blushed slightly, his pallid cheeks coloured with pale pink as he leaned up and pressed a shy kiss on the other's lips. His mouth was captured by his green eyed partner as they shared an enigmatic kiss, he felt Katsuki's long fingers thrust into his hair and a moan slipped from between his lips, into the other's mouth.

Pulling back after a moment, Jushiro looked up at him breathlessly and smiled bashfully at him. Katsuki smiled back at him and brushed his flushed cheek with his knuckles gently, "Shall we recline on the sofa?"

"Mm-hmm." He nodded.

Katsuki took his hand and stood up, leading him through into the lounge before he plopped down onto the sofa and reclined, holding an arm out for Jushiro to sit against him under. The white haired teen did so, curling up with an arm hanging loosely around his middle and his head rested on his chest.

A soft sigh escaped Jushiro's lips and he let his eyes slip shut, he felt so warm; so comfortable and so, so safe. Smiling slightly, he cracked his eyes open again and looked up at him, blushing deeply when he realised he was being watched.

"Jushiro, I have always said that I would never rush you into doing anything you aren't comfortable doing," he murmured, gently rubbing his fingers against the white haired male's shoulder, "And I meant what I said. I just want you to know that, Jushiro."

"Thank you." He smiled and shivered at the gentle touch on his shoulder, "I... I think... I... I think I am ready... And I trust you; I know you won't do what... Shunsui did to me... You are kinder than that."

"I would never do what he did, you are right." He spoke softly, "Because I respect you. I _care_ about you."

Jushiro fluttered his eyelashes without realising and he leaned up slowly, pressing another warm kiss against his lips; relishing the feeling of the other's soft lips melding against his own.

Slowly pressing together, feeling the heat of each other's bodies, Katsuki slid his hand through Jushiro's hair again and held him closer than ever before, deepening the kiss slowly he teased his tongue into the other's mouth and flicked the moist muscle around in an exploratory fashion. When he acquired the first moan from Jushiro he felt his ego swell slightly, and he felt determined to ascertain more moans of the same from him.

Slowly, steadily, his former inhibitions filtered away in the wake of the reawakening pleasure sprouting from these kisses, kisses full of heat and passion and tenderness; before long he began to reiterated and return kisses of the same cloth. His hands, thin and long fingered, cupped the side of Katsuki's neck and cheek; holding him impossibly closer to him as he began to kiss him back with more confidence.

Pulling back for much needed breath, Jushiro was pleased to see that he was no longer the only one whom was sporting a blush of prominence. They were both breathing quite a bit heavier and unless he was very much mistaken he, meaning Jushiro, could _feel_ the other's excitement in response to their kiss.

Sparing a fleeting glance downwards, he was able to confirm that Katsuki did indeed appear to be _very_ excited about something. He flicked his gaze to his face again and saw an even darker blush had spread across his high cheekbones and the bridge of his nose.

A giggle escaped Jushiro and he leaned over, kissing him sweetly again before slowly and uncertainly shuffling across until he was straddled over the others lap, pressing down against him with a nervous nibble of his bottom lip.

Katsuki looked up at him in surprise but wasted little time in wrapping his lean arms around the other's body and pulling him against him. In a mesh of heat and passion, overflowing jubilation and carnal desire Jushiro found himself on his back beneath the other man, pressing against him, rocking their hips together.

Releasing a much louder moan, Jushiro arched up against the touches that were bestowed upon him and returned some of his own, somewhat uncertainly but they were present nonetheless.

Before long, he found himself almost completely bear to the other man's eyes his clothes discarded on the floor beside the sofa and only his underwear hid him from sight. He, with shaky hands, loosened the obi knot of the other's clothes and pushed them off his body, revealing his well muscled but still lean body to his pale brown eyes.

He was exhilarated but nervous and tense all at the same time, unsure which feeling he should plump for he fell still on the cushions and merely watched as Katsuki trailed wet kisses across his shoulders.

Noticing the sudden lack of movement of the man beneath him, Katsuki pulled back a little, his breath laboured and his eyes betraying his arousal; he looked at him in concern and brushed his hair behind his ear.

"Do you wish for me to stop, Jushiro? I shall, you need only ask it of me." He whispered gently.

"I..." he licked his lips and swallowed, casting his gaze over his face, "I do not want you to stop, merely slow down. I am... Nervous."

A small smile tickled at the darker haired male's lips and he nodded, "I understand. The first time, you were inebriated and your resolve lessened."

"Exactly..." he agreed in a shy hush.

"You need not be nervous, I will not hurt you; nor will I rush it." The elder of the two comforted.

After a moment of hesitation, Jushiro nodded once and leaned up into another welcome kiss. Fumbling fingers teased naked flesh and brought shivers to them both, wracking them with shudders of pleasure and inexplicable carnality.

Their final articles of clothing were removed and tossed away, leaving their hardened anatomies free and visible. Jushiro's face went scarlet as he glanced over Katsuki's firm and strong body, wondering if he would be torn in half if the man attempted to penetrate his body and even more so, he hoped his own body was not a disappointment to someone who wasn't as pissed as a bottle of wine.

He was greeted by a pleased smile from his soon to be lover, "My goodness, Jushiro, you are perfect."

"I-I am?" he swallowed in disbelief.

"But of course. You are well proportioned and beautiful." The confirmed with a kiss, placed on the other's collar bone.

A simper escaped him at the action and he wriggled as a hand curled around his heated flesh and began to pump him into the full blooms of life. He arched and writhed at the contact, letting more lewd moans escape him as he grew more aroused and slightly flustered.

Silenced by a heated kiss, they melded together, touching and rubbing against one and other. Jushiro gasped and arched as he was touched elsewhere, fingers probing and entering him slowly; stretching him with affection and steady repetition.

Before long the fingers disappeared, and he released a whine of displeasure at the sudden emptiness, but it lasted not, for a few moments later he felt the head of Katsuki's generously sized manhood pressing against his entrance.

"Are you sure you are ready for this Jushiro?" he asked, panting heavily in an effort not to plunge himself into the willing and waiting body of the pale haired male.

"Yes." Came the breathless reply.

It was painful at first as he was breeched by him, but when he was buried to the hilt the pain began to dull and was replaced by a distant pleasure which grew to unbearable levels and caused his muscles to twitch and tighten around the other's invading flesh.

Then they were moving together, arching and kissing with renewed vigour; Katsuki pulled almost all the way out of his body before slamming back into him, striking his prostrate roughly and sending zings of pleasure shooting up his spine.

Bucking, grinding, gyrating, gasping and moaning they moved in time with one and other, arching and grasping at their arms and backs as they matched their own tempo. Heat coursed between them and through them, their blood pumping and flowing like lava through tight ravines.

Not long did it take for the pressure to begin to build up, they both felt it and they both sped up their movements; bodies slapping together in earnest as their dual climaxes approached with momentum.

And then the pressure snapped, Jushiro cried out the other's name as his hips snapped up and his muscles went into spasm, his seed released between their heated forms. He felt Katsuki reach his climax too and he felt the curious sensation of the man's release filling him to the core.

They collapsed, one on top of the other, panting and gasping for breath in the wake of their orgasms.

Katsuki rolled them gently, remaining inside the other, as they turned onto their sides together, facing each other. He curled his arms around him and held him close to his body, his eyes closed and his breathing slowly beginning to calm. He pressed a fond kiss to the other's forehead and brushed his nose down his jaw.

"Wow." Jushiro breathed after several minutes of silence between them.

"Indeed, that was something of sincere incredibleness." He smiled at him and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

The white haired male giggled and blushed, "I love how you say things like that..."

"Heh, I used to get teased terribly for sounding like a stuck up snob."

"Hmm... I don't think that, I think you sound very intelligent." He smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head on his shoulder as he recovered fully from their activities.

"You know... If you keep being this adorably sweet around me I might find myself falling in love with you Jushiro." Katsuki said with an unabashed grin.

Eyes snapping open, he looked up at the other in amazement, "H-hey... Don't say things you don't mean."

"And why, I ask you, would I not mean that?" he asked, kissing him softly.

**~ The Last Words ~**

It had been heart wrenching to leave Katsuki's house for his lesson, in fact, for the first time ever Jushiro had wanted to skive and stay, curled up in bed with the darker haired man.

Their session of intercourse had left him on cloud nine, heady and drunk to all other feelings; he wouldn't have cared if he had been crushed by a falling piano, he would have died a happy guy!

Sitting down at his desk and staring blankly at his books, he mulled over the afternoon's events with a sheepish smile on his face; remembering Katsuki's words about falling for him a blush spattered on his face. Was it possible that the other would really fall for him?! If it was possible then... Well he didn't know what but it would make him _very_ happy.

He barely noticed Shunsui sit down beside him, but when he was prodded unceremoniously in the ribs he looked around in surprise until he saw the person who had done it.

"Jushiro..." the brunette rumbled, "How was your lunch?"

"Fine thanks." He replied simply, "Yours?"

He faltered slightly, "Oh... Yeah it was fine... Thanks..."

The white haired male raised an eyebrow and sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Well... It's just... I miss talking to you."

"Then you shouldn't have been such a total prick." He said shortly and returned to his books.

Shunsui faltered again and stared, wondering if there was any way that he could repair their broken friendship. He had tried many times to start conversation with his former best friend, but it was increasingly hard. Jushiro hardly spent any time in their room anymore, lest he was sleeping or just waking up; he didn't see him during the day anymore because he was spending so much time with the councillor and whenever he tried to talk to him in class their conversations were cold and sharp, normally lasting over a few moments before dying out.

He knew it was his own fault but that didn't stop it hurting; he wanted his friend back so badly it ached. He felt sick all day, the only time he didn't feel sick and didn't feel the hurt was when he was drunk. So he had been spending a lot of the past three months as drunk as he could possibly get without getting into too much trouble with the sensei.

Jushiro could sense Shunsui's discomfort, but he ignored it; he forced himself not to care. He was happy with how things were, he had Katsuki to thank for that, but the most important thing to him was that the whole affair had made Shunsui as miserable as possible. It served the blasted bastard right!

Of course he was partially lying to himself; he did care that Shunsui was suffering; he just also reasoned with himself that the man had brought it upon himself by being a mean and manipulative git.

Katsuki had suggested talking to him though, working through the issue and trying to understand why he had rejected him. And Jushiro did long to know why his best friend had turned so cold towards him after that night they had spent together. Maybe Katsuki was right and he should talk to him...

"Alright, if you want to talk... I have some free time after this lesson. We can talk then if you really want to." He sighed.

Looking surprised Shunsui smiled in relief, "Thanks that would be great!"

"Yes well don't get your hopes up too much... It's only talking Shunsui." He replied bluntly.

Faltering for only a moment the brunette sighed but smiled weakly, "Yeah but it is a step in the right direction."

He simply shrugged, "If you say so."

The rest of the lesson dragged on, the two hours of theory concerning the correct use and misuse of kidou bored Shunsui to death; all he wanted was for it to be over so that he could talk to Jushiro as promised.

When they were finally allowed to pack up and leave, they exited the room together, but Jushiro stopped just a short distance from the lecture room and turned to face the brunette.

"So? Talk away." He said calmly as he folded his arms.

"What here? Well... Alright..." he looked around uncertainly as they were passed by several other students, "I am sorry that I hurt your feelings I just panicked slightly."

"I don't want to hear you say you're sorry. Because yes you did hurt me, but I got over it. And I don't need your pathetic attempts at an apology because I know now what sort of man you are and it is not the sort of person I want to be friends with." He interrupted mercilessly.

"What do you mean? Jushiro please... You are my best friend!"

"Not anymore! You lost the right to call me that when you turned the cold shoulder on me!" he snapped, eyes narrowed slightly, "I do not want to be your friend anymore... Not until I know you are actually worthy of being called a friend again. You will have to earn that right."

"I... I understand." The brunette swallowed and looked down, "But I am sorry, and I don't care if you don't believe me because I know how I feel. And I am merely sorry that I hurt you."

"Fine." He said coolly, "Now if you don't mind, I have things to do Shunsui. Enjoy your date, or whatever the hell you've got planned."

Shunsui watched with a fallen expression as Jushiro turned on his heel and walked away, his shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily. He would do as his friend had requested; he would find a way to repair their friendship somehow. If it was the last thing he ever did.

**~ The Last Words ~**

_It wouldn't be long before that evil bastard's true form was realised and Jushiro's heart was broken for a second time. Who else would be there to pick up the pieces, other than me? Sure it gave me a chance to repair what I have broken but the expense was too great. I nearly lost Jushiro forever because of that monster who had reeled him in, and I would make sure that it never happened again if it killed me._

_And of course... It very nearly did._

**A/N:**** So here is another chapter gone, I hpe you continue to enjoy the story and the slightly darker places that it will eventually lead (though I am not used to writing anything overly angst like so bear with me) and please continue to review and feed me with your comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your continued support of this story, I am pleased that it has been received so well by you all. Please continue to review and tell me what you think of the story, and what you think might happen next :)**

**My apologies if I haven't replied to your reviews, I usually try to answer each of them but lately things have been very hectic.**

**Last but not least... Happy New Year to you all!**

**Chapter Three:**

_I cannot convey the sickening feeling which filled my stomach to the core when I discovered their relationship, certainly I had noticed them spending a lot of time together, and they seemed quite close... But I had never expected their relationship to be physical as well. Something about it seemed wrong, for he was a student councillor; in my eyes that makes it about as wrong as a student and a sensei getting in bed together and although I am aware things like that do happen it still seems like the elder person taking advantage of a younger and more naive mind._

_If there had been anything I could have said or done to stop Jushiro falling any further down this, particularly prickly, rabbit hole I would have done it immediately. But I knew, after what I had done, if I said anything to try and split them up it would have pushed him even further away._

_So I did the most stupid thing in the world, and I went and spoke to the other half of this duo. For all the good it did me._

**~ The Last Words ~**

Jushiro half bounded out of the bathroom, a fluffy towel wrapped around his lithe waist and a smaller towel around his shoulder length white hair; a blue toothbrush stuck in his mouth as he sat down on his bed and towel dried his hair and plugged in his hairdryer.

Humming a simple tune under his breath as he blow dried his hair and brushed his teeth at the same time. Finishing a few moments later he disappeared back into the bathroom and swilled his mouth out with his favourite mint wash; he tensed for a moment as he heard the front door open and realised Shunsui had come back early.

Sighing and deciding he didn't much care what the other thought, he strode back out into the bedroom, blanking him completely and putting the hair dryer away. He picked up his brush and ran it through his now silky albino locks and glanced at the brunette in the mirror. He smirked inwardly as he saw his friend staring at him with slightly large eyes.

Setting the comb down and turning around to face him, Jushiro raised an eyebrow, "Problem?"

"Wha-? No of course not." Shunsui replied quickly, his eyes darting up to meet Jushiro's, "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you."

Silence fell between them as Jushiro pottered around, getting ready for whatever it was he was doing. Shunsui sat on his bed and watched from the corner of his eye as his friend got dressed in an attractive silk male kimono. It was pale cobalt with silver embroidered stars; he had only ever seen him wear it once before, to his cousins wedding.

"Are you going somewhere nice?" the brunette asked curiously.

"Yes actually." The other replied with a smile as he picked up the silver obi which accompanied his kimono.

He frowned slightly at the lack of response and tried again, "Oh?"

"If you must know, I have a date." Jushiro said, turning to face him with a hand on his hip, "I am going out to dinner with my... Well... My _boyfriend_."

"Your _WHAT_?!" Shunsui leapt to his feet and gawped, "Did you say _**boyfriend**_?!"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that, Shunsui?" Jushiro asked with a raised eyebrow and a stern expression.

"I... What... You... That is... I mean to say... N-no... Course not." He stammered, his voice getting quieter the more he stuttered.

"Good, because even if you did it wouldn't stop me seeing him." He replied with a sniff, "Now, would you kindly assist me in tying this damned thing shut?"

Faltering inwardly at the whole situation, Shunsui walked over to him and took the obi from him, "Hold it shut." He murmured softly before he began winding the long silvery material around his waist to keep the kimono closed. Tying the obi in a small bow at his back, Shunsui stepped back, without thinking he reached out and tucked several lose strands of hair behind the other's ear and smiled weakly at him, "You look very nice, whoever he is, he is a lucky guy."

Jushiro met his gaze for a moment before he cleared his throat and released a small smile, "Thanks, but personally I think I'm the lucky one." He shrugged and slipped on a pair of slightly heeled sandals.

"Nah, there aren't many people like you around, you're kind and caring and if he's snagged you by chance than he is the lucky one. And I hope he knows it." The brunette smiled slightly before stepping back and picking up a notebook off the side, "Well, considering you are busy this evening I think I will sit down and study."

Blushing at his declaration he cleared his throat again before his mouth slackened in surprise, "You study?!"

"Well... I can't rely on you forever can I?"

"I guess not." He laughed and looked around; brushing his kimono down before he nodded and checked the time, "Well... I should be going now or I'll be late."

"Have a good time."

"Thanks I intend to."

Shunsui sat on his bed and reclined against the headboard as he watched his pale haired friend leave the room in a buzz of excitement. He set his book down again and instead pulled a box from under his bed and opened it, he pulled out his writing pad and flicked it open, looking through many of the poems he had written, picking up his favoured pen he put ink to paper and began to lament another poem from the heart.

Jushiro hastened out of the student accommodation building and hurried towards the Rukon district where he was meeting Katsuki. He had been surprised by Shunsui's reaction to his news, but it pleased him all the same. He was determined not to allow that which had occurred between them ruin his new found relationship with Katsuki. It would do no one any good for him to remain bitter and twisted about it; and after all, Katsuki treated him much better than Shunsui had done.

Smiling at that thought, he found himself stood outside of the restaurant he had been supposed to meet Katsuki at. He looked around, rubbing his arms self-consciously as he waited.

A wider smile found his lips as he saw the dark haired male striding down the street towards him in another of his own classical kimonos, this one was midnight blue with gold embroidery in the pattern of butterflies.

"Jushiro, you look very nice." He greeted, leaning down and discreetly kissing his cheek while there was no one else around.

"Th-thank you," he said with beetroot red cheeks, "You too."

"Come; let's go inside before it gets too cold." He rested a hand on the other's lower back and steered him into the building.

Jushiro looked around eagerly as they entered the restaurant and he was not disappointed, there was a low ceiling lined with original dark support beams; the floor was mahogany and he walls were a pale coffee brown shade. There was a large log fire burning in the prominent chimney breast and the flames warmed the entire building with ease.

Feeling a hand on his back again, he glanced around and smiled as he let Katsuki lead him to a private table in the corner nearest the fireplace; there was a tall rice paper screen around the table which shielded them from the sight of the other compatriots.

Blushing as his chair was pulled out for him; the white haired teen took his seat and giggled under his breath as his chair was pushed in for him again. He looked up at his date with an embarrassed smile before he looked down at the table, picking up the menu curiously his eyes almost popped out as he set eyes on the price of the food.

Katsuki, seeing the other's expression chuckled aloud and sat down opposite him, "Don't worry about the price, this is on me."

"Oh my..." he looked across at him, "I don't want to appear like I am sponging off you though!"

"I know you aren't, this is my treat." He tilted his head to one side and smiled warmly at him, "Please let me do this, and you can pay for half next time if it bothers you that much."

"I..." blushing heavily he looked back at the menu before peeped back up at him again, "Alright, thank you very much."

"Any time!"

They both looked at the food which was on offer, Jushiro blushed yet again as his stomach rumbled in response to him glancing at the puddings before he quickly looked back at the main courses again and decided on a very nice looking gammon steak with a side of crinkled chips and a fried egg.

"What's taking your fancy?" he asked the dark haired male opposite him.

Tapping his chin thoughtfully, Katsuki replied: "Mm... the cod and chips I think. What about you?"

"The gammon and chips."

"Oh very nice... Actually... Hmm yeah I think I'll join you with that." A dark eyebrow raised as a smile crinkled the corners of his green eyes.

Jushiro felt himself melt as he gawked at that smile. Oh how blissful and warming that smile was; it melted him down to his very bones and made his muscles feel like a sack of potatoes. He would do anything to see that smile again and again.

He watched Katsuki stand up and go and place their order before returning with two glasses of fizzy lemonade. He thanked him and took his drink, sipping it eagerly.

"Mm that's good stuff." He chuckled, setting the tall glass back down and smiling across at him.

"I thought it would be nice and refreshing." The other agreed with a sip of his own drink.

The silence which fell between them wasn't awkward in any way, it was relaxed and pleasant. It didn't take long for the waitress to appear with their main courses - for which Jushiro was very grateful - and set the plates on the table.

He smiled across at him picked up his knife and fork, waiting for Katsuki to do the same before they started eating together.

The time was filled with pointless babble and banter, both laughing and smiling as they ate and drank; their conversation steered well clear of any mention of their work or studies in a silent mutual consent as both wanted to enjoy the night without concerns of their academic lives entering the fray.

Jushiro, for his part, was just glad that Katsuki wasn't mentioning or bringing up Shunsui; he was rather enjoying not thinking about the brunette and his woeful expression when he had learned that he had been going on a date.

Full from the main course, but by no means about to waste the opportunity to eat something which was sickly sweet and likely to rot his teeth, Jushiro glanced back at the desert menu again curiously.

"I think the treacle toffee tart with a bottomless jug of custard is calling to me," Katsuki chuckled as he leaned over, and peered at the menu as well, "What are you having?"

Jushiro chuckled at his words before tapping a finger to his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm... The apple and pear crumble..." he replied after a moment of consideration.

"Sounds nice." The darker haired male smiled and sat back as the waitress appeared to take their plates away.

Ordering their desert from her, Katsuki watched her leave again before he reached over and rested his hand over Jushiro's paler one, "Have you enjoyed yourself this evening?"

Blushing faintly he smiled back at him, "Of course, it's been really nice. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Jushiro." He chuckled softly and turned his hand over, brushing the other's palm with his fingertips, "I am glad you've enjoyed it."

Uncertain of how he should reply, he settled for simply linking their fingers and smiling warmly at him, his usually pale cheeks coloured with pink blush.

Desert arrived quickly, along with two large jugs of custard and fresh drinks for them both. They shared a glance and a sheepish smile before both tucking in eagerly.

"What lessons do you have tomorrow?" Katsuki asked after a few moments.

"Mm..." he paused to consider his memorised timetable briefly before speaking again, "Reiatsu manipulation, 2nd tier. Kidou focus, 3rd tier. Stealth reinforcement, 1st tier and... Theory of encountering Hollows on the battlefield, 2nd tier."

"My goodness, you are already very advanced in many of your lessons aren't you? 2nd and 3rd tier lessons are much harder than those which are grades 0 or 1st." The dark haired male raised his eyebrows in surprise, "But then, you are very studious, right?"

"Yes, after my grades in my first year at Shino were released, Yamamoto-sensei decided that I should be given harder work, which is fine by me because I still find it quite easy. Shunsui is the same. Although the lazy ass barely studies when I don't loom over him and tie a book to his hands." He sighed and shook his head as he recalled those moments, his eyebrows knitting together as a slightly frown trickled onto his face; he hadn't meant to bring Shunsui up.

"He does seem like a lazy lout who was simply stealing your glory." Katsuki said, breaking the silence.

"Eh?" Jushiro blinked and stared at him, "What do you mean?"

The green eyed male looked across at him, "Well, he couldn't be bothered to do the work himself; he'd rather be out getting rat-assed and making out with girls. He probably only made it through his exams in the first place because you took the time to help him. Those sorts of people annoy me. They expect to be held up by the people around them, while they go off and do what they want."

"Uh..." the white haired teen frowned deeper and looked down, "I... I guess so... But all the same he had the potential, he just doesn't really put it to use very often."

"Why do you continue to protect him? Even when he's used you for so long?" he asked curiously.

"What?" Jushiro's eyes widened slightly at the question and he faltered, looking down at his half eaten pudding, "Because... He was my friend. I thought that what I was doing was what friends are meant to do. It never occurred to me that he would be using me and I... I don't fully believe that it was his intention. I am angry with him, and I don't think that feeling will go away any time soon but..." he sighed and scoffed, "The stupid fool wouldn't know left or right if it wasn't for me pulling his strings."

"I see..." Katsuki's expression turned to one of contemplation, "I suppose that makes sense."

"Do you not have a friend like that?"

"No." He raised an eyebrow, "My best friend died when we lived on the streets of Rukongai. He froze to death."

"Wh- I... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." He waved a hand dismissively, "It was a long time ago now, I've moved on. Besides, tonight was supposed to be fun wasn't it? Let's not ruin it with talk of the idle and the dead."

Walking together after they had finished their meal, the two headed back towards Seireitei in a peaceful silence. As they reached the edge of the grounds surrounding the Student Accommodation, Jushiro turned to the other and smiled.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Katsuki." He said softly.

"It was my pleasure," the other answered, "Do you want to come back to my home for a cup of tea or coffee before you return to your own room?"

Blinking at the offer Jushiro weighed up his options, on the one hand he could decline and return to his room and rub Shunsui's nose in it but on the other hand, he could spend more time with Katsuki.

"I would like that." He said after a moment, following him as they began walking again.

It didn't take long for them to reach Katsuki's apartment, slipping his sandals off, Jushiro headed through into the lounge and sat down on the comfortable sofa; blushing as he recalled there passionate bout. His dark haired date headed into the kitchen and put the water onto boil so that he could make their hot drinks.

He appeared moments later, carrying two steaming mugs which he set down on the coffee table and sat down beside Jushiro, "Is hot chocolate alright?"

"Ooh yes!" the pale haired male nodded eagerly and picked up his mug, smiling as he saw a mountain of marshmallows inside, floating on top of the steaming liquid.

"Good, good." He smiled back at him and sipping his drink keenly.

Happy, Jushiro turned and curled up against Katsuki, his head rested on the other's chest as he finished his drink and set it back on the table; he smiled slightly as he felt the other's fingers running through his hair soothingly and he glanced up at him, his smile widening as he was met with one from the other man.

Leaning up, he accepted a sweet kiss; looking into the mossy green orbs of Katsuki's eyes, he paused for a moment certain he had seen a flicker of some undetected emotion in his jade pools which had vanished in a heartbeat. Setting it aside as him being over tired, Jushiro leaned in and captured his lips in a deeper, more confident kiss which left them both flushed and breathless.

Taking his hands, Katsuki stood up and pulled Jushiro with him, glancing behind himself to check that he wasn't about to trip over any furniture before he steered Jushiro into the bedroom, and shut the door with a kick of his foot.

**~The Last Words ~**

Meanwhile, Shunsui was reclining on his bed once more, his head propped up on his pillow, and his eyes shut as he tried to find solace in sleep.

Jushiro hadn't returned yet and it was nearing one O'clock in the morning. Knowing that there was only one explanation for this, he resided himself to the knowledge that Jushiro was sleeping with his new... _Boyfriend_.

Wondering why it made him feel so sick, he got up from his bed and paced the room with furious and thunderous footfalls against the floor boards. He knew he had no right to be put out by his friend's actions considering that he did the same thing 80% of the time, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was _wrong_.

Maybe that was selfish but... But... His heart throbbed in response to him even imagining Jushiro being touched by another person and the sick feeling in his gut got worse. Maybe he was jealous? No... That was stupid and ridiculous and... And...

His eyes flew open as he sensed a sudden; strong flare of Hollow reiatsu from the other side of the Academy grounds, following swiftly by a burst of reiatsu he knew so well.

Jushiro was in danger.

Without thinking, Shunsui yanked on his clothes and tied his growing brunette curls of hair in a loose and short tail at the nape of his neck; wasting no time, he lunged at the window, throwing it open and leaping out, falling several stories down before he hit the ground and rolled to break the fall; setting off in a speeding Shunpo towards the Hollow reiatsu, panic flooding his lungs as Jushiro's reiatsu continued to pulse with an echo of fear residing within it.

'_Just hold on Jushiro!'_

**~ The Last Words ~**

_That night is a scar upon my mind. For what I ran to meet, what I ran to see was a horror beyond anything else I would ever encounter. Considering how I feel about that night, I can only wonder and imagine what Jushiro feels and what he felt when it was happening. He never talks about what happened that night so... I presume he had blotted the event from his mind. The bloodshed and the hurt that he saw that night would have been enough to break the minds of better men than he. And yet he managed to recover, although slowly, he managed._

_And I made sure that I was with him every step of the way. Every darn step of the way._

**A/N:** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next will be pretty busy and finally answers some questions concerning Shunsui's narratives at the beginning and end of the chapters :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**It has been a little while since I updated, my mum has been in hospital having a knee replacement so all my time has been taken up looking after her since she returned home.**

**A huge thank you for your reviews, I hope you continue to like what I have in store!**

**Chapter Five:**

_What I would give to erase the scars from that night and to heal Jushiro entirely; but I can't do more than what I have no matter how hard I desire it. I can only reassure him in the knowledge that that beast died painfully for his crimes._

_That night marked a change for both of us, in more ways than one. It carved the route to my forgiveness and it also paved a route to my fate as a Taichou. As always, Jushiro was a little bit in front of me, but it didn't matter and in the end we graduated together as friends and as the Captains of Divisions set up by Yamamoto Genryusai. _

_Had it not been for that night I believe it would have taken me a long time to find _that power_ within myself. I sometimes wonder if perhaps... It was destiny. No matter how ridiculous it sounds, many things which have been set in motion in recent years would not have done so had it not been for that very night._

_I like to think that maybe, just maybe, the Soul King was watching us both and guiding our actions. It is... A pleasant thought in my mind._

**~ The Last Words ~**

There was a strong flare of Hollow reiatsu from the other side of the Academy grounds, following swiftly by a burst of reiatsu he knew so well.

Jushiro was in danger.

Without thinking, Shunsui yanked on his clothes and tied his growing brunette curls of hair in a loose and short tail at the nape of his neck; wasting no time, he lunged at the window, throwing it open and leaping out, falling several stories down before he hit the ground and rolled to break the fall; setting off in a speeding Shunpo towards the Hollow reiatsu, panic flooding his lungs as Jushiro's reiatsu continued to pulse with an echo of fear residing within it.

The brunette haired teen flash-stepped as fast as he could, leaping across the smaller rooftops and through the trees without a break or pause. His heart was thundering in his chest and his fear of losing his best friend propelled him onwards.

He reached the other side of the campus about six minutes after he had first sensed the Hollow reiatsu; sprinting inside the building and darting for the stairwell, he followed Jushiro's dwindling reiatsu and gasped for breath, sweat trickling down the side of his face as he pushed himself further than his limit.

He ran down the third floor corridor and stopped outside of the room he sensed Jushiro's reiatsu inside; he sensed the Hollow as well, but he wouldn't allow that to stop him saving his friend. It was in these few seconds of thought that he realised all he cared about was his friend, his friend's happiness and safety and if that meant accepting that he had a boyfriend and he was having sex then so be it. If Jushiro was happy then he would be happy for him.

Taking a step back, Shunsui held his breath and ran at the door, throwing his weight against it and breathing a sigh of relief as the wood flew open under his body mass, the lock shattering.

Not missing a beat, he scrambled into the room and searched around the living space, the kitchen, and the bathroom. He came to a stop outside of the bedroom and licked his lips.

This was going to be the first time he saw a real live Hollow. He knew from what he had overheard from older Shinigami and Students that Hollows were terrifying; they had that power to freeze you with a single menacing look and then they would devour you. They were monstrous and strong. And only a Shinigami could destroy them, purify them, and revive their souls as Plus Souls.

He swallowed and reached out, grasping the bedroom door handle before he flung it open, recoiling for a moment at the sight before him.

Jushiro's skin was almost grey - and he could see a lot of it thanks to his friend being in the nude - and his eyes were dull; his head lolled to the side; pinning him down into the mattress was a dark haired man who was completely naked and from the angle Shunsui as at he seemed perfectly normal, until another burst of Hollow reiatsu emanated from the man lying over his white haired friend, defiling him even while he was practically unconscious.

Shunsui's eyes widened for a moment before he ran in, thoughtless of his own safety, he jumped and wrapped his arms around the creature's neck, pulling with all his might and slowly peeling the _thing_ away from his friend.

With a jolt, he recognised the still humane face of the Academy Counsellor, Katsuki.

"What... What the hell are you doing you monster?!" he yelled, throwing him to the floor and placing himself between Katsuki and Jushiro, "Y-You're..."

"Tch... Of all the people who could have... _Sensed_ my real form... It had to be _you_ didn't it?" the green eyed man snarled, his eyes narrowing slightly as the sclera was slowly taken over by black colouring; the green getting brighter and brighter until it was practically glowing in the darkness; the pale skin over his forehead began to flake and peel away, revealing a white bone structure which curved into two ringlet shaped horns; he pulled on a dark kimono from the trunk at the bottom of the double bed.

Shunsui stared slightly as he watched Katsuki stand back up, his kimono falling away at the torso to reveal a Hollow hole the side of a golf ball in the very middle of his chest, between his pectorals.

"It would seem I was wrong after all... You are not some lazy bastard... You _do_ have some raw talent of your _own_. After what Jushiro explained about your personality and way of living I had determined that you simply rode off his glory and his talent. But here you are; you sensed my reiatsu when even the Sensei didn't, _impressive_. But now that means that you have to die too. A pity I'm sure." Katsuki was half cooing as he observed the brunette student before him.

"I won't let you hurt Jushiro..." he growled, "I don't care how angry he is with me... Or how much poison you've dripped in his ears... I won't let you hurt him!"

The Hollow tilted his head slightly, "What can you hope to do against me? Surely you have realised that I am no ordinary Hollow."

Shunsui swallowed and observed him for a moment, briefly recalling his lessons on Hollows that appeared in human form... Vasto Lordes, the most powerful of all Hollows. Well damn.

"I don't care how strong you are... Or how huge your reiatsu is..." the student murmured, closing his eyes and letting his head fall forwards, "Jushiro is my friend, regardless o how badly I've treated him I would _never_ do what you've done! You tricked him, he believes that you care about him and yet here you are trying to suck the life out of him. What are you? Some kind of perverted lecher?"

"You would know about being a pervert better than I, I believe." The darker haired man sighed and inspected his nails, "Besides... I am not trying to _kill _him; I was merely devouring his reiatsu. He would have survived without it."

"His... Reiatsu?" Shunsui repeated in confusion.

A smirk appeared, "But of course, I am a Vasto Lordes at the very peak of evolution and yet I still hunger for reiatsu, but not just _any_ reiatsu... I hunger for powerful reiatsu. And among the students here there are only two which I wouldn't mind tasting. Ukitake Jushiro's and your very own, Kyoraku Shunsui. You both have such... Delectable reiatsu. And when this one," he pointed at Jushiro, "Came to me in need of help I was overwhelmed by his vulnerability. He had an innocence about him which made his reiatsu even more provocative and he never even realised it."

"You fiend..." the student was shaking with anger, "You fiend! How can you stand there and talk about him like he is a snack?! You pretended to care about him!"

"Of course, it was the easiest way of getting close enough to him to take his reiatsu. I never expected it to be as easy as it was but then... I have you to thank for that, Shunsui. If you hadn't broken him like you did he would never have left himself open to what I had to offer him, and once we had that first kiss it was easy to impregnate his mind with the idea that I actually _loved_ him. He is the kind of _child_ who is susceptible to such suggestions."

Shunsui snapped and ran at Katsuki, swinging his arm around wildly to strike him; he was unsurprised when his wrist was caught in the steel grasp of the Vasto Lordes before him. He was no match for the strongest type of Hollow and he had been a fool to think he was, he would never be able to protect Jushiro at his current level no matter how much he wanted to. He needed to get stronger.

"_You have the way of success at your disposal, you merely lack the means to access them."_ A female voice murmured suddenly.

He watched as the world went black around him and he felt like he was falling; when his feet finally touched the ground again he was surrounded by steam and shadows, there was no sun in the sky and he was no longer in Katsuki's bedroom.

Frowning slightly he wondered if Katsuki had killed him so fast that he hadn't even realised it. Was this what awaited the death of a Shinigami? No, for some reason he couldn't accept that, so where the hell was he.

"_You are finally ready to hear my voice, Kyoraku Shunsui. So stand tall and look at me when I am speaking to you."_

That female voice from before called out to him again.

He looked around for the source of the voice and blinked suddenly as he watched the shadows to his left shifting and moving like a thick bubbling liquid towards him; from them emerged a young woman with vibrant purple hair and an eye patch. Her hair was held up in two tails, kept in supremely neat ringlets which trailed down to her shoulders. She wore a black and purple kimono, it was floor length, and it gushed out from the waist, making her appear fuller in stature than she actually was. She looked very stern...

"_Who are you?"_ Shunsui asked with a frown.

She scowled at him and folded her arms, _"My, my have you not learned anything from your studies at Shino?"_

"_Uh..."_ he looked skyward and thought about it for a long moment, _"At a certain point in a Shinigami's training they will find themselves in a state of semi-unconsciousness where upon they sink into a realm which can only be described as an inner world... Where they can meet their-"_

He broke off suddenly and his eyes snapped to her single one, his mouth going dry for a moment before he started laughing hysterically, _"Oh my god!"_

"_It appears you have realised just who I-"_

"_Who would have guessed that _my_ Zanpakto would be such a beautiful woman with such voluptuous curves?!"_ he exclaimed, scratching his head thoughtfully as he appraised her appearance, stopping suddenly when he saw a slightly murderous expression cross her features, _"Ah... Haha... Uh... My apologies... Ma'am?"_

"_That is more like it!"_ she barked at him, _"I am your Zanpakto so you will show this lady some respect you lecherous... Young man."_

He laughed weakly and rubbed the back of his head, _"So forceful..."_

"_You'd better believe it, Buster."_ She sniffed and unfolded her arms slowly, _"Now listen carefully... I am only going to tell you this once."_

Another figure emerged from the shadows behind the purple haired woman and forward walked a young girl, she appeared in her very early teens; her hair was also purple and she was dressed in dark green. She wore the same formidable expression as the elder woman.

"_We are..."_

Eyes flashing open as he returned to the present, Shunsui tore his wrist free and held his hands out to the side, crying boldly, "_KATEN KYOKOTSU!_"

Summoning from nowhere, two blades appeared in his outstretched hands, the katana glowed for a moment before evolving into two Chinese Falchions; in that moment Shunsui's reiatsu grew exponentially and flooded the room, shaking the walls as he stood between the Vasto Lordes and his friend once again.

"Just you TRY hurting him while I'm here!" he yelled, "Just you TRY it! I will bring you a swift death; that I swear!"

Katsuki's eyes widened momentarily before he sighed and inhaled the reiatsu being emitted by the young student, "Ah... Your reiatsu is even more potent than before... I will defeat you and take it for my own before finishing that pitiful creature behind you."

He tensed slightly, completely in the dark about anything other than the name of his Zanpakto, which wasn't going to get him very far in a battle with a Vasto Lordes intent of stealing his reiatsu. What the _hell_ had he gotten himself into? Taking a breath, he prepared himself for a world of pain.

They met in the centre of the room with a flourish of blades; Shunsui gritted his teeth under the pressure of the Hollow's attack and knew that this was going to be hard. He needed to flow with his instincts, and the instincts of his sword. They hadn't touched on that in class yet considering that no one in their year had produced their Zanpakto yet. Shit.

"_Trust in us, we will not lead you to harm."_

"_Easier said than done, Ladies..."_ he thought bitterly before he closed his eyes and let out a long and steady breath.

Letting himself seep into the realm of his Zanpakto, he allowed them to control the movement of his arms and legs; giving himself over to them completely before he opened his eyes and began his counter attack.

He was going to kick this bastard's ass.

Dropping down and kicking out, he knocked Katsuki's legs out from under him before he leapt back as he saw the lash of blade coming in his direction; he shot forwards again and drew both swords around from the right, one blocked the attack of the Hollow's Zanpakto while the second blade snuck underneath and buried itself in Katsuki's side. Drawing scarlet blood.

Shunsui flipped back, shooting his heel into the other's chin before he touched back down and slashed towards him again, this time, both blades coming from above.

He was blocked this time but as they both disengaged he listened more and more to the whispers in his mind, coming freely from the soul of his Zanpakto; they urged him to lay his trust in them and to do as they did, to allow the flow to grow stronger until they were one.

So he did that; he laid his life in their hands and allowed them to guide him through this perilous darkness, towards the light beyond, "Bushogoma!" he called, swinging his dual blades around from the right to the left, cleaving twin semi-circular whirlwinds towards his enemy.

They made contact and he swiftly followed up by Shunpo-ing forwards and booting his stunned foe in the cut, sending him crashing into the wall. He lifted his sword and repeated the attack for a second and third time before he took a break to catch his breath.

He watched the dust clear from around Katsuki's now bruised and bleeding body and felt a smug feeling of pride jolt through him at the strength of his Zanpakto.

"_Don't get over confident. The enemy is not dead yet, Shunsui."_

"_I know."_

He put one foot behind the other and crouched slightly, preparing for a counter attack, from wherever it might come from. He would be ready and he would protect Jushiro. No matter what the cost.

Katsuki got to his feet slowly, blood spewing from several cuts on his arms, legs and torso; he smirked and wiped his mouth before he lifted his sword again and pointed it at Shunsui, "Let us see how you respond to this. Child." Shunsui's eyes widened slightly as he watched a bright green ball of light swirl into life at the time of the katana which was being aimed at him before it grew larger and larger, Katsuki's smirk turned masochistic, "Cero."

The green light fired with an explosive burst of power which shattered the windows and made several of the walls crumble. He had put up a good fight and he hoped Jushiro would be proud, but now it seemed that his fight was to be cut short, he couldn't save his friend.

"Wave, become my shield; lightening become my blade! Sôgyo No Kotowari!"

The flash of white hair before Shunsui's eyes made them widen slightly before he saw the glint of two metal swords, the left blade pointed into the heart of the cero which was heading their way and before their very eyes the green light was sucked into the blade and the rope connecting the hilts of the two swords lit up a pale blue shade before the right sword was lifted and pointed at Katsuki.

Jushiro's eyes narrowed slightly before the cero was released with more force and speed than before and it enveloped Katsuki in an instant. The white haired male lowered his swords for a moment as he watched the green light cause the room around them to explode outwards and they were suddenly bathed in the moonlight from outside; he winced for a moment and his skin still held that sickly grey hue but his eyes were bright and confident.

Shunsui winced slightly as they were suddenly revealed to the night's sky and he moved forwards slowly, until he was stood beside his sickly looking friend, "A-Are you..."

"I'll be fine." The white haired student replied softly, sparing a glance to the brunette before he flashed a small, shy smile, "Thanks to you bursting in when you did he didn't take all my reiatsu. If he had of done then it would have been curtains for me."

"I... Anytime..."

They looked in the direction of Katsuki again and they both tensed as they saw the Vasto Lordes staggering and bleeding heavier than before, but nevertheless he was still alive.

"Where the hell is everyone? Surely they must have sensed his reiatsu by now." Shunsui cursed.

"He has had months... Years to set up his life here. It is likely that he set traps for any outsiders who might have ever discovered his true identity. I can sense some faint reiatsu from the student accommodation, so they may well be doing some fighting of their own. It all comes to the same answer however... For the time being we are on our own."

"Well... Not entirely alone anyway." Shunsui grinned before turning serious, "I'll attack him head on, if he tries firing another of those ceros switch with me and I'll flank him."

"Agreed."

They lifted their Zanpakto again and Shunsui shot out of the room into the open sky, tackling Katsuki with several swings of his twin blades; letting out cries of exclamation as he forced himself to go further and faster, slowly catching up to Katsuki's speed as he began to parry his attacks easier and with greater accuracy.

But the time they parted for a few second of reprieve they were both littered with fresh wounds.

Katsuki's eyes narrowed slightly and he glanced towards Jushiro before he fired another cero from the tip of his blade; in a heartbeat, just as the cero closed in on Shunsui, they switched places and Jushiro was suddenly there, absorbing the cero with one sword and firing it from the other; at the same time Shunsui appeared behind the Vasto Lordes and thrust his blades towards him; his eyes widening momentarily as they both met flesh and buried within it. He watched as Katsuki let out a Hollowfied roar and arched, being struck head on with the cero at the same time that he was stabbed in the back.

He lunged and kicked the brunette student aside before he Sonido-ed back several paces and hunched over, spewing blood from his mouth as his injuries made themselves known. He shook slightly and glared at the pair, and what a pair they made. Their attacks were perfectly suited for each other's support. They were deadly.

Jushiro and Shunsui moved together again and looked at the Hollow before them, eyes narrowed and expressions set in determination.

They moved suddenly, without warning and without giving him a second to prepare; they appeared either side of him, their swords set aside for a moment before they both raised their hands and called out, at the same time, "Byakudo 4: Hainawa!"

Katsuki growled and began struggling quickly as he was entrapped with two shining yellow ropes of Kidou. He looked up as they spoke again and his eyes narrowed further.

"Byakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" they chanted; both impaling him with a set of six yellow beams, "Byakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku!" With the final chant, Katsuki was bound with two thick chains of reiatsu, holding him still and preventing him from attacking and fleeing.

The two students, both sweating slightly after using two high level Kidou spells without their incantations, glanced at each other before they drew their Zanpakto again and looked back at Katsuki.

Ukitake's expression betrayed only a flicker of pain before he Shunpo-ed forwards ahead of Shunsui and let out a yell as he plunged his twin blades forwards and ran Katsuki through with them both. Only a heartbeat later, Shunsui was behind Katsuki and his blades both penetrated the Hollow's body too.

Katsuki's eyes widened and he ejected blood from his mouth; he looked at Jushiro with an expression of shock before he looked down towards the four blades impaling his body.

"H-Heh... I never... Imagined you would manage this..." he gasped out, "... Do you feel no regret in killing someone you claimed to have fallen for?"

Jushiro closed his eyes and sighed heavily before he opened his eyes again and looked back at the Vasto Lordes before him, "I had fallen for you, head over heels, but generally, when someone tries to steal my reiatsu without my consent I realise that they are my enemy and not my friend." He looked into the green eyes of the other man, "I do feel regret, but it is not at ending you for your soul will now be purified and you will return to Soul Society as a Plus Soul. My only regret is that I allowed you into my heart before I realised the truth. I trusted and believed in you and I was wrong to do so, had I listened to a certain someone I would not have been put in this situation." He said, casting a glance at his brunette friend who was still stood behind Katsuki.

"_Him_?" the Hollow growled, "_He_ betrayed you as well! He made it possible for this to happen! Had he not taken your virginity and then cast you aside then you would never have been so vulnerable and you would never have come to me!"

"Indeed, he had a part to play in this scenarios outcome; however the only one to blame is _you_. You concealed yourself among Shinigami and you lied to everyone. For the sake of stealing people's reiatsu. And that is a crime in this world." He shook his head slowly, "Regardless of my feelings, I cannot allow you to harm innocent people, and I certainly cannot allow you to take my reiatsu, or Shunsui's. So the only course of action for you is this... And you brought it upon yourself."

Katsuki glared, his expression close to murderous, "Tch... You both possess such magnificent reiatsu... I suppose... In the end... As soon... As you teamed up... I had... No... Chance..."

Jushiro and Shunsui took several hasty steps back as Katsuki's body slumped and slowly disintegrated into blackened dust, being blown away by a very convenient breeze. They swallowed in sync before looking at each other for a long moment.

"Well... After that I really could so with a bloody drink." Shunsui broke the silence and started laughing before realising that his friend was still as naked as he had been when he had entered Katsuki's bedroom. He shrugged out of his cream-white kosode and flash-stepped over to his white haired friend, helping him into the warm clothing and tying the blue obi around his waist before he put an arm around his shoulder slowly.

"Are you going to be alright, Jushiro?" he asked softly, his eyebrows slightly knitted into a frown.

"I..." he sighed and looked down, "I have been an idiot, but... I will survive it and come back stronger."

"Alright." He smiled weakly, "How long have you been able to summon your Zanpakto?" he enquired curiously.

"Hmm? Oh... For about six months." He pouted, "I decided not to tell anyone because they would have moved me out of my classes and into the next ones, and I didn't want to leave my poor best friend to study alone because he never would have got anything done." He grinned as he grabbed Shunsui's face and squished his cheeks playfully.

"Hey!" he pouted right back at him, "Well at least now we can come clean and move into the next class together!"

"Yeah! That sounds good to me!"

"Really?" Shunsui faltered slightly and looked down.

"I... I'm not angry with you anymore. I think... I think you are a total prick when you want to be, but you are my friend. Not many people would have got between me and a Vasto Lordes like you did and you... Did it without a care to your own safety so... Thank you."

"Are we friends again then?"

"Best friends." He grinned.

Shunsui let out a breath of relief before he looked around suddenly, swallowing as he saw several senseis appear around them with their Zanpakto drawn. The Head Sensei walked forwards slowly.

"Where is the Hollow?" he asked, his long white beard blowing slightly in the wind.

"Dead, sir." Shunsui replied.

"Excuse me?"

Jushiro licked his lips, "The Academy councillor, Katsuki, was actually a Vasto Lordes in disguise as a Shinigami; he planned to steal certain people's reiatsu and feed off them... We killed him, Yamamoto-Sensei."

"The two of you? On your own?"

"Yes, sir." They said together.

Yamamoto, looking at his fellow tutors, sheathed his sword and walked over to them slowly, "Do you have _any_ idea how dangerous that was?"

Shunsui nodded once, "Yes sir, but you see, Katsuki had taken Jushiro captive and was draining his reiatsu. So I kind of ran in and tried to defeat him, but he was strong and then I started floating in my head and when I opened my eyes again these two swords appeared and Katsuki fired a cero and I thought I was doomed-"

"But then I woke up sir and I used my Zanpakto and shielded us from the cero and then we fought him out here and defeated him with a combination of Byakudo and then we stabbed him." Jushiro finished for him and sighed softly, "We really had no other choice but to fight him, sir, everyone else was held up and he would have killed us both if we had just sat around waiting."

The Head Sensei stared at them both for a moment before he reached out and rested a hand on their heads, "I am very impressed. Not many students could take on a fully grown Vasto Lordes and live to tell the tale of it as you two have done. I am very impressed indeed. Well done, Ukitake Jushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui."

They shared a glance with each other before thanking their sensei and accepting his praise.

"Now, let's get you to the Medical room so we can get your injuries seen to, and your reiatsu restored Jushiro." The elderly man added, resting his hands on their backs and lead the way to the nurse's office.

**~ The Last Words ~**

Yamamoto Genryusai stood in front of the men and women of Central 46 as he finished giving his report on the recent discovery of a Vasto Lordes being disguised as a Shinigami in the Academy and waited for their verdict.

"As decreed to us by the Royal Guard of the Soul King himself, we deem you Yamamoto, to form a Protection Squad of the most skilled Shinigami to pass through the doors of Shinoreijutsuin Academy. There will be Thirteen Divisions in this Protection Squad, and you will be the Head Taichou of the First Division. The other twelve will be for you to decide in time, when the first branch of Shinigami graduates to your level. With this Protection Squad you will seek out Hollows proactively and you will protect the Souls of those who have departed in the World of the Living and you will sheppard them on to Soul Society where they can be safe." The spokesman dictated, "You will also ensure that one of these Divisions is adept to dealing with traitors and runaways; just in case another event like this one ever occurs again. Is this acceptable?"

He bowed his head, "It is. I have one request, if I may make it?"

"What is it?"

"The two Shinigami students I mentioned possess spiritual pressure unmatched by their peers and predecessors, I desire for them to take the position of Taichou of two of these Divisions when they graduate. My request is that I be allowed to tutor them in the ways of running these Divisions as soon as possible so that they might be ready for when the time comes."

"Granted. Name these Shinigami."

He nodded once and spoke proudly of his students, "Ukitake Jushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui."

"Very well..." the spokesman slapped his hand upon his desk, "Upon their graduation, providing that their grades match up to what we expect, they shall graduate as Ukitake-Taichou, and Kyoraku-Taichou!"

**~ The Last Words ~ **

_It was only several days later that we discovered the conversation between Yama~jii and Central 46; it was certainly an overwhelming moment when Jushiro and I discovered that we would both be made Captains upon our graduation._

_Katsuki's last words were words of realisation, he had always known that we were powerful and I sometimes wonder if he targeted Jushiro after discovering what had happened between us because he wanted; needed to keep us separate, he knew that if we stuck together he would never succeed. But in the end it was because he targeted Jushiro that we ended up fighting together; he should have taken the time to realise that I would never abandon my friend because of a falling out... Whether he said he hated me or not, if he ever needed me I would be there for him without question._

_My... Self-concealed jealousy for Katsuki being able to touch and be close to Jushiro was extinguished the very night we ended his life, but my desire to fill the gap left behind was... Well... Constant and unchanging. So I remained close, as close as I could be despite my fears of society._

_But revealing and defeating Katsuki's reign of hunger was only the first of our trials. As the Goeti 13 began to rise around us all, taking its time honoured place in Soul Society so emerged the Five Noble Families. Kuchiki and Shihouen are the ones who have come the farthest, they have been unwavering and constant; carving their way through history in the Soul King's image, there to guide and preserve tradition._

_Piece by piece, Seireitei was built and when we were ready, there was a place for Jushiro and myself there._

_Ah, but alas, I get ahead of myself for there remain many years to my tale before we reach the point at which we currently find ourselves at. You will have to forgive the ramblings of an aging man... Then again, I think Jushiro would say I have always rambled despite my age. Heh, his sense of humour never fades regardless of the highs and lows of his sickness._

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and feed the writer :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the wonderful comments about this story, they are greatly appreciated, I hope you continue to enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it!**

**Chapter Six:**

**~ The Last Words~**

_He handed it all with an ease I thought uncanny at the time; despite what had been done to him he seemed to take it with a pinch of salt which he cast over his shoulder without a care in the world._

_I was amazed by the strength and will of my best friend, who continued pushing onwards, never looking back. I sometimes wish that I was more like him; I can't let things go just like that, I hold grudges and I get bitter over them. But then, I have already explained that Jushiro is a far better man than I am. I can be cruel and heartless, if not lazy and totally drunk; he is always level headed and caring, he thinks first of others before himself._

_It was the best thing about him and without a doubt it was the most important thing which made him one of the best Goeti 13 Taichou._

**~ The Last Words ~**

Jushiro laid back on the hospital bed and stared out of the window beside him at the rising sun as it peeked above the horizon, illuminating the inside of the room and temporarily blinding him before his eyes grew accustomed and allowed him to see the stunning sight of the pastel shades of a newborn day. Bursts of pink; orange; yellow and baby blue fired into the sky from the point where the sun and the Earth met together and entwined for a few precious seconds before they passed each other by.

How very beautiful it was, to be gifted with such a sight; he was under no illusions and he doubted that anyone else really took note of the world around them enough to pay any notice to the stunning events which happened day after day. They didn't realise what they were missing and he felt very lucky that he might have the patience to see such a thing.

Sleep had been chased away by memories of the night before, Katsuki's purpose and his demise. How foolish he had been to believe that the man had been interested in him at all? He could hardly believe that he had only wanted to devour his reiatsu... Was it that special? What it that tempting? Why would no one look at him and see _him_ rather than his reiatsu or his mannerisms?

A sigh escaped his lips as he watched the sun rise higher into the sky, wishing that he was among the drifting wisps of clouds through the sky above, then he wouldn't have any worries or concerns.

"Did you sleep?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Jushiro looked around and blinked as he saw his brown haired roommate stood there carrying a tray of breakfast, "No... Did you?"

"Not really." Shunsui replied as he walked over and perched on the edge of his friend's bed and offered the tray to him, "Your favourites."

The white haired boy's expression perked up a little and he sat up properly, letting Shunsui rearrange his pillows so he could be more comfortable, he set the tray down on his lap and tucked into the delightful rice cakes which had been coated with sweetened red beans; he let out a small moan of delight at the taste and smiled at his friend who knew him far too well.

"The sunrise was beautiful this morning, wasn't it?" the brown haired teen asked as he gazed out of the window.

Slightly surprised by the question, he paused his eating and swallowed the mouthful of food in his mouth, "I-It was... Each one is so different and yet so similar each day, I can never quite get over how peaceful they are."

Shunsui smiled in his direction, "A bit like us. We are very different and yet we are similar. Heh, that's probably why we get on so well, like Yin and Yang."

"That's not the sort of thing I expected you to say." The bedbound youth chuckled and smiled at him warmly.

"Eh I know," he sighed, "I did a lot of thinking last night. It wasn't like I was sleeping... I was too worried about you."

"Y-you were?"

"Course. You had a lot of your reiatsu drained; I was worried that you would slip into a coma or worse... Lose all your powers." He sighed and scratched his unshaven chin, "I don't know what I'd do if you had to leave the Academy... I don't really have any other friends that I would trust with my life."

Eyes slightly wide, Jushiro's smile widened, "You've gone soft... But I feel the same way. I... For a while last night I didn't know what was happening; as soon as I realised what he was _really_ doing... I didn't think there was a chance that anyone would come and save me. But then you were there and I passed out... You even got hurt to protect me. I owe you my life Shunsui... I was a really bastard to you before and yet you still..." he looked down at his half eaten breakfast, "You still risked everything for me."

"Hey, don't look so glum," the brown haired male grinned, "That is what friends do. Besides, we already agreed to set that behind us. We were both as bad as each other. I am just glad that you are okay."

Jushiro smiled at him again and sighed, picking up his rice ball again and tucking back in as Shunsui pulled out a notebook and wrote and few things in there, a look of gentle concentration on his face. That look suited his face, his dark brows slightly furrowed and his deep walnut eyes focused on the pages in front of him, his lips slightly parted as he he wrote.

The white haired youth watched with interest, feeling his face warm slightly before he finished his rice balls and licked his fingers clean. He blushed a little harder when he saw Shunsui watching him; he cleared his throat and picked up the glass of apple juice which was waiting with his name on it and he sipped at it.

"So..." Shunsui asked, putting away his notebook again and getting more comfortable on the bed, "How are you?"

"Uh." He looked into his glass and chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully, "I could be worse I guess... I keep wondering why he did it. Why he pretended that he liked me..."

"I don't think he was pretending entirely." The other murmured, a distant look taking over his features.

He frowned in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's just that..." he paused and sighed, "He had plenty of time to finish what he had started but he didn't. Or he could have easily defeated me instead of fighting and knocking me around. But he didn't he gave me... He gave _us_ a fair chance at killing him."

Jushiro tilted his head, "I... I guess so... But that doesn't mean he thought anything of me."

"Yes it does." He rebuked gently, "It means that he might not have wanted to devour your reiatsu. Maybe that was his original intention but maybe... When he finally got to know you and see the real you... He didn't really want to anymore. Maybe he didn't have a choice to start with, we may never know now."

"The real me?"

Reaching out slowly, Shunsui gently cupped his friend's cheek, "The confident; strong; powerful you that hides under a shy and warm exterior."

Jushiro stared back at him in surprise, his breath catching in his throat at the contact against his cheek; he looked back at his friend and blushed faintly, the redness spreading across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose as he tore his gaze away and smiled weakly.

"Maybe." He murmured slightly embarrassed by his usually brash friend's affection.

Shunsui lowered his hand after a few moments and he sighed, "When do you think you will be allowed to come back to our room?"

"The head healer said that I can leave this afternoon so long as my blood pressure doesn't drop again." He replied as he finished his drink, "I'll look forward to sleeping in a proper bed again!"

"Heh, well you will be able to sleep plenty because I am going to look after you."

"_You_ look after _me_?" Jushiro grinned sheepishly, "You couldn't look after yourself if I wasn't around."

The brown haired male raised an eyebrow but nodded, "I know I wouldn't, but I can at least try to return the favour for once. And if I start to struggle I'll talk to that scary chick that lives three doors down from us. She's taking medical studies so she would probably help out happily."

"Just don't try putting the moves on her... The last guy that tried handling her _assets_ ended up with a broken nose and post traumatic stress..." he warned.

Shunsui just laughed, "Yeah right! What was her name again?"

Shaking his head at how his friend was disregarding his statement, he sighed, "Unohana. Unohana Retsu."

"Ah! That was it!" he paused and looked at him, considering what had lead to this moment for a moment before he smiled, "I think you're right... I'd like to reach my hundreds with my balls still intact and working."

Jushiro started laughing gently at his words and he erupted into a fit of giggles as he considered the alternative. Calming down after a few moments, he leaned back against the pillows and the headboard and coughed gently, stretching widely and yawning.

Shunsui smiled as he watched him before he got to his feet, "I'm gonna pop back to our room and grab you a spare change of clothes so that you aren't coming home in an open back hospital gown and baring your backside to everyone. I'll be back in about an hour, 'Kay?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me... I'm not sure I'll be showing anyone my backside ever again." He added with a slightly bitter mutter as he looked away.

He faltered slightly and hesitated for a moment before he walked over and put his arms around his friend, holding him close before he pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead, "Don't think like that Ju. You can't shy away from life just because of a few bad experiences. If you do that... You'll never be happy."

Closing his eyes and allowing himself to sinfully sink into the embrace offered, the white haired student sighed contentedly, feeling more at peace in his friend's arms than he had in this hospital bed all night, "Thank you." He said and smiled at him before pulling back and lying down, "I might have a quick nap, try, and grab some of the sleep I missed out on last night."

"I'll carry you home if you are in a deep sleep." He promised before turning and heading out of the room, closing it behind him and sighing inwardly.

Shunsui hesitated for a long moment, his eyes closed as he tried to still his too fast beating heart, Jushiro's small sigh had made his heart accelerate far beyond the normal, and he had felt heat rising in his cheeks. Hence his hastily beaten retreat.

Shaking his head and remembering that it was him thinking with his dick which had led to Jushiro being in hospital in the first place; he wouldn't do that to him again. He was going to treat him properly, be the best friend he could be. It was the least he could do.

Striding out of the Academy medical centre, the brown haired youth hastened to their shared room; upon arriving he was surprised to find their sensei already there waiting.

"Yamamoto-sensei?!" he exclaimed, closing the door behind himself as he bowed to the older man out of respect for him.

"Ah there you are, Shunsui." The esteemed teacher greeted, "How is Jushiro's condition?"

"He didn't sleep very well, but he seems okay, if a little bit down in the dumps. Katsuki was... He thought he was a good friend." He replied, "He will make a full recovery though."

"I am glad to hear he was not too badly hurt and will recover, Katsuki on the other hand deceived a lot of people for far too long, and his crimes have prompted Central 46 into action. if you would collect some clothes for Jushiro, I will return with you, there is something that must be discussed." The bearded; bald man told him without leaving room to argue.

"Yes, Yamamoto-sensei."

He set about father several articles of clothing and stuffing them, messily, into a large duffle bag for Jushiro to choose what he wanted to wear when they finally got back to the medical centre.

When he was finished he slung the bag across his back and looked at his waiting tutor, nodding once before he followed the man out. They headed back from where he had just come from, he was sad that he wouldn't be able to leave Jushiro to nap for the hour that he had promised but it seemed that their sensei needed to talk to them both about something important and that wasn't something either of them could just ignore.

Reaching the room his friend was in; he opened the door and admitted the older man into the room ahead of him and followed behind; closing the door silently. He glanced at the older man before he hurried over to his friend and gently shook him awake.

"Ngh..." Jushiro opened his eyes slowly and winced, "Shunsui? You've not been gone long..."

"No, sorry." He murmured in response, "Yamamoto-sensei wishes to speak to us. Are you up to it?"

"Ehhhh?!" he looked around his friend and his eyes widened slightly as he saw their sensei and sat up so fast he head butted his friend and crowed in pain, "Damnation!" he cursed and rubbed the now red spot on his head, "Sorry Shunsui!"

"Heh... Ouch... It's fine." He pulled over a couple of chairs and sat on one as he watched Yamamoto sit in the other.

They remained silent as they waited for the older man to speak and shared a nervous glance before the silence was broken.

"I was called to a meeting among Central 46 last night, to discuss Katsuki and what we would do to prevent it happening again and this is what they have come up with as decreed by the Soul King himself: I am to form a Protection Squad of the most skilled Shinigami to pass through the doors of Shinoreijutsuin Academy. There are to be Thirteen Divisions in this Protection Squad, and I am to be the Head Taichou of the First Division. The other twelve will be for me to decide in time, when the first branch of Shinigami graduates to my level. With this Protection Squad we Shinigami will seek out Hollows proactively and protect the Souls of those who have departed in the World of the Living and we will sheppard them on to Soul Society where they can be safe from harm." He licked his lips and paused, his ancient voice cracking through over usage, "I will also ensure that one of these Divisions is adept to dealing with traitors and runaways; just in case another event like this one with Katsuki ever occurs again."

Shunsui and Jushiro shared a glance before looking back at the man, "With all due respect, why are you telling us this, Sensei?" Jushiro asked.

"Because I made a request of Central 46." He replied, "I requested that I be allowed to train two students who possess spiritual pressure unmatched by their peers and predecessors, as I desire for them to take the position of Taichou of two of these Divisions when they graduate from the Academy. My request was that I be allowed to tutor them in the ways of running these Divisions as soon as possible so that they might be ready for when the time comes. And these two students are you, Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jushiro."

They stared for a long moment before looking at each other in astonishment at the news they had been brought. They were to be Captains? Leaders of other Shinigami? Tutored personally by Yamamoto Genryusai?

"This request has been granted by Central 46. However I must ask, are you prepared to take on these studies and the duties which will follow?"

"Yes, Sir." Jushiro replied almost instantly, desiring to be able to help others avoid the same fate he had with Katsuki.

"Yes, Yamamoto-sensei." Shunsui replied with a nod just after his friend had complied, desiring to become even stronger so that he could protect Jushiro from further harm and guide others as well.

The old man actually flashed a small smile and he nodded once, "I am pleased to hear it. Your lessons with me will begin next week and they will take place at six O'clock every evening except for Saturdays and Sundays."

"Yes, sir." They replied together, dual pride echoed in their words, determined to do well and to live up to the obviously high expectations of their Sensei.

"Excellent. You will have no lessons for the rest of the week, give yourselves a chance to recover fully and next week you will be presented with new time tables because you have been allocated to a higher class due to you having both called out your Zanpakto successfully."

"Thank you, Yamamoto-sensei." They said in unison again before they watched as he left.

Silence befell them for several moments as they came to terms with what had just happened before they both exploded with excitement and disbelief. Shunsui half leapt onto the bed in front of Jushiro and they crowed together like a couple of sugar hyped teenagers.

They both froze suddenly as they realised they were in close proximity, their faces only inches apart the heated passion from _that night_ swelled between them again. A gently blush rose against Jushiro's pale skin and his tongue darted out and moistened his lips as his eyes flitted across Shunsui's uncertain face.

Shunsui took his life in his hands and leaned in, closing the minimal gap as he slowly pressed their lips together.

It was sweet and short, passions quelled for the time being as they shared a tender exchange of licks and nips at each other's skin. Shunsui pulled back slowly, he was shocked by his own actions, but he wasn't going to fly off the handle like he had _that night_ and he certainly wasn't going to isolate and belittle Jushiro this time; he couldn't do that to him again not when he had only just truly forgiving him

"S-Shunsui..." the white haired youth stammered nervously.

"Shh, it's alright." The brunette murmured, "I won't hurt you again. Just... live in the moment alright?"

"O-Okay..." he whispered and leaned in, kissing him again softly, sweetly, tenderly.

The kiss was returned, not deepened, or forced; it was simple and... Warm. The two relaxed in the presence of each other, revelling in the familiarity of each other's mouths and lips, hands and fingers as they brushed together and comforted the aches from the previous night's battle.

When they parted, they did so as equals. There was no accusation or hesitation in their eyes, merely equal agreement and harmony. Jushiro shuffled forwards slowly onto his friend's lap and curled up, resting his head on his shoulder as he felt safe within the encirclement of his arms.

"Go back to sleep Ju." The brown haired youth murmured, holding him firmly but gently, "I will look after you."

"Ju?" the white haired male asked his eyes already half closed.

"Yeah, Ju. I like it."

He smiled sleepily and closed his eyes fully, "Me too... Shu."

"S-Shu?" the man repeated before he relaxed and chuckled as he watched his friend fall asleep, "I like that." He whispered and pressed a final kiss against the sleeping young man's forehead, "I will look after you from now on, I swear it on my very own life. No one will hurt you again."

**~ The Last Words ~**

_I did my best to keep my oath, though there were occasions which I could not prevent, such as the Winter War battle with Coyote Stark where Ju was hurt in the fight. But he survived, as he always does, and he kept on living._

_It goes without saying that I could never function fully without my comrade, my best friend; my... Purpose for fighting. If I ever lost him, I think it would not take long for me to follow him. In many ways we are like twins, tied together by bonds so strong that nothing could shatter them; I believe that we will stay together until the very end, when the last bell tolls and the birds sing their last. We will continue together, an unstoppable force and an immovable object. I'm the object if you were wondering; Jushiro will always be the unstoppable force in my eyes._

_Heh, he is stronger than me emotionally, and although frail physically I certainly wouldn't want to get on his bad side. Believe me when I say, he has turned into a pushy little sod in old age. But... I wouldn't have him... Any other way._


	7. Chapter 7

**As always a huge thanks to everyone who has Reviewed/Favourited this story, I hope you continue to enjoy what is to come!**

**Chapter Seven:**

**~ The Last Words ~**

_It was tiring work, getting stronger, but it was fun and enjoyable because I had Ju right beside me. Our team work improved greatly thanks to the extra lessons we had with Yama~jii, but boy did we get hit around while training with that guy. It took a long time for us to get anywhere near strong enough to provide any real competition, but he was patient and continued to train us to better use our strengths and to conceal our weaknesses; sometimes our lessons were about how to manage captaincy, how to control a large task force like the one that would be our Division when we graduated._

_They were hard lessons to learn, they weren't fun or easy, but they were instructive and educational. And without a doubt, his teachings of moral; ethical and personal goodness made us both the people we are today. People who uphold the law and always do the right thing, regardless of what anyone else thinks of it; in the long run, it was that particular lesson which had made me stop worrying what people think of me, and that lets me be myself._

**~ The Last Words ~**

The next four weeks yielded more work their either of them had ever experienced before in their lives. After the battle with Katsuki, as Yamamoto had promised, they had a week off to recover but after that week was over their noses were well and truly pressed to the grind stone.

They had updated time tables and new higher classes which tutored them on improving their connection to their Zanpakto and access to their inner worlds. On top of their new back breaking lessons, they had their private tutoring sessions with Yamamoto five days a week for four hours a night.

But neither of them had ever been more content, their friendship was almost fully repaired, trust restored and strengthened. Neither mentioned the kiss which had been shared in Division Four, it had reawakened their friendship and helped heal what had been broken, but that was as far as it went, for the moment at least.

Shunsui had, apparently, ceased dating and sleeping with random women in favour of studying harder and proving to himself; his sensei and his friend that he wasn't the layabout that Katsuki had suggested. He was more determined than ever to actually succeed because he knew he could do it, and then he slipped up or made a mistake Jushiro was there to help him back up.

Likewise, Jushiro was working as hard as ever; enjoying the fresh challenges which were presented to him. He continued to flourish under the tutorage of his lecturers; becoming increasingly popular with his fellow students as he slowly gained a large circle of friends, of which, Shunsui was still the closest.

Collapsing on their beds after another strenuous day, the two young men grumbled about the many aches and pains they had gained while doing some extra sword training with Yamamoto.

Each had a variety of fresh bruises after that particularly fun event; after a few moments of recovery, they got up and lumbered into the bathroom together to tend to each other's injuries.

Jushiro went first, stripping off and brushing his ever lengthening snow white hair over his shoulder out of the way before he knelt down in front of Shunsui who had taken a perch on the toilet lid.

He hissed at the slight stinging which ensued following his bruised and, in some places, grazed skin and closed his eyes as he felt the soft pads of his friend's fingers scraping his skin every now and again.

Sighing and relaxing slightly as he finished, Jushiro pulled his blue hakama back up and tied it before turning to face his friend, "Your turn."

Shunsui pouted, "Do I have to?"

"Yes you do, you big baby." He smiled and began wiping the wounds and sticking plasters over some of the deeper cuts.

"Yama~jii sure doesn't hold back does he?" the brunette asked as he watched his friend work.

"No, he's very strong - stronger than I thought he was." Jushiro murmured, "But I suppose we should be honoured that we get to work with such a powerful man and learn directly from him; many would surely die for such a chance."

"I agree."

A few minutes later, wounds tended to and bodies showered, they returned to their bedroom and sat on their beds, yawning in unison before checking the time.

"Ugh God... Is it really that late already?" Shunsui complained, running a hand through his hair, "I was hoping for a bit of free time before bed... Looks like there'll be no such luck."

The white haired male scoffed at him and picked up a textbook from his bedside table, flicking to the last page he had been reading; he looked at him coyly, "Free time to do what? Our time is taken up with studying, practicing, eating, sleeping, and training."

He whined loudly in response to his words and curled up under the bedcovers, "Blugh I know, I know, but I can't help but be hopeful!"

Jushiro rolled his eyes at his friend's complaints but ignored him and finished the chapter he was on, he then set it aside and got undressed a final time; slipping under the covers as he stretched out and yawned, "Night Shu."

"Night Ju."

**~ The Last Words ~**

Jushiro panted heavily and watched as Shunsui was slowly cornered by their Sensei; he took the moment to recover his breath and try to find an effective strategy against him.

Ryujin Jakka was a formidable Zanpakto and the man had years of experience to use against their pitiful couple of years as students. There was no way there were ever going to be able to overcome him. He was far too strong.

Watching Shunsui get knocked aside, he knew it was his turn to get pummelled; Jushiro prepared himself for the attack and decided to take a proactive stance; using flash-step to move forwards quickly and without faltering as he lifted his dual weapons and attacked his sensei mercilessly, as they had to if they wanted to improve.

Metal clashed with metal as the older of the two reacted with ease; th white haired younger man gritted his teeth and twisted, planting his heel in his elder's side before he backed off and re-evaluated the situation accordingly.

About to attack again he hesitated when Yamamoto raised a hand, "That will do for tonight, I'm afraid I have to report to Central 46 in fifteen minutes on your progress."

Shunsui staggered to his feet, nursing a broken finger and a gash on his forehead, "What will you tell them?" he asked curiously.

"The truth, of course, that you are progressing quickly in all areas."

"We are? We both feel like we've hit a bit of a wall with training... Neither of us can even touch you." Jushiro murmured.

"Indeed, I am much more experienced and stronger than you both at the moment, but, this training is to teach you more than how to hit an old man with a sword. It teaches you endurance, it gives you experience, improves team work and increases stamina." The bearded man rumbled as he sealed his Zanpakto back inside of his walking stick, "Take tomorrow off, I have to discuss preparations for the Divisions with my fellows."

"Thanks Yama~jii." Shunsui grinned at the prospect of a day off.

"Thank you Sensei." Jushiro added.

Heading back to their room, they nursed far fewer injuries than they had several nights ago and their spirits were high.

"What are you going to do with the rest of your evening?" Jushiro asked his friend as they ascended the stairs of the Student Accommodation.

"Ahh, well I was gonna go and get totally hammered in Rukongai but I think I'll give it a miss this time, I kinda fancy staying in and chilling with you. Why? Do you have plans?"

They didn't speak for a few moments; they both knew they had struck a sensitive subject. Jushiro hadn't 'made plans' since the night he had gone out for his meal with Katsuki and nearly been eaten himself; Shunsui hadn't pressed him to find out what he was feeling as he believed his friend would tell him when he was ready. But he knew something still bothered him about the whole thing; he couldn't blame him really - if he had fallen head over heels in love with someone and they had turned out to be a Hollow after his reiatsu he would be pretty torn up too.

"I was thinking about going to the student party actually." Jushiro said suddenly, his grin sheepish.

"What? You?! You going to a party?!" the brunette exclaimed, holding his friend's shoulders and shaking him, "Who are you and what have you done with Ukitake Jushiro?!"

He laughed and flushed slightly, "I just want to relax and chill out for a change, and I wasn't going to go if Sensei kept us late but," he shrugged, "It might be fun. You wanna come with me?"

"I'm not one to turn down a good party!"

"Let's get ready and go then, it's in half an hour!"

"Wha? I'll never get ready in time!"

Jushiro smirked slightly as he stood up and stripped out of his uniform and started pulling on some casual clothes, "No one's gonna notice Prince Charming."

"Ah, you wound me, Sleeping Beauty."

They looked at each other for a moment before they both started laughing and finished getting dressed: Shunsui was wearing a pair of loose black kimono and sandals; he had a thinning kimono slung across his shoulders which caused some funny looks from his roommate who had chosen to wear a pastel blue kimono and had pinned his growing hair in a ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Ready?" Shunsui asked after a moment of secretly appraising his friend.

"Yep! You sure you're gonna wear that pink thing? Makes you look ever so queer Shu." Jushiro smirked slightly as he looked back at his friend, one of his hands on his hip as he looked him over.

The brunette chuckled and walked over, slinging an arm around his shoulders and brushing his ear with his lips, "Maybe I don't care when I'm with you."

The white haired male's eyes widened slightly and he watched his cackling best friend leaving the room ahead of him, had that been an admission? Realising he was being left behind, he hurried after him eagerly.

The loud thrumming of music reached their ears as they reached the recreation hall on the ground floor, their eyes - as the doors opened for them - were blasted by fast spinning disco balls and flashing lights; their lungs filled with the musty smell of dry ice which was gushing out of the open entrance.

The room was already full to the brim with dancing students; along one wall was a long table with buffet food and drink and in the far corner was a music stereo and dozens of speakers, amplifying the music tenfold.

"Oh man how did I _not_ know about was happening?!" Shunsui yelled over the music as they entered the room.

"Because you've had your head stuck in text books for weeks!" the white haired one yelled back, "I thought you might have missed the memo!"

"Ah, I get you! That's likely!" he agreed.

"You wanna dance?!" Jushiro asked.

Shunsui glanced at him before he shrugged and took his hand, trusting that the combination of darkness and smoke would hide it from their peers as he dragged his friend into the crowd and twirled him around before they started a lively dance in pace to the lively music.

As the song tracks changed and time ticked passed, the smell of dance weary bodies mingled with the smoke ridden air and clogged up their lungs; the side doors were opened to allow some fresh air in and people came and went from the dance floor to get food and refreshments and several left in pairs for a different kind of entertainment.

Taking a break from the rush of the party, the two sat by the drinks table, and both kept helping themselves to a mix of fizzy pop, and sake.

"Do you think Yama~jii meant what he said about us getting better?!" Shunsui called suddenly.

Jushiro looked up from his cup, his cheeks smudged with pink from the alcohol, "Course! He wouldn't lie to us. Why do you ask?!"

"No reason really! Just curious."

"You seem very attuned to him, you pay attention and listen to him more than other sensei!" the white haired teen pointed out.

Shunsui sighed guiltily and down his drink, "Have you not noticed how he treats us differently?! He... I dunno he almost seems to treat us like his own kids."

"Huh... I guess I did notice that..." he agreed, "So, do you... Think of him like a parent?"

"... Well I listen to him more than I do my own parents so maybe I do." Shunsui shrugged slightly, "He has a... Parental streak about him too otherwise he wouldn't be so obsessed about making us ready for our graduation."

"Heh, I think that's nice." Jushiro told him, "At least someone can keep you on the straight and narrow."

"Bah, don't be ridiculous!" the brunette grinned and downed a bowl of sake, "I'll never be on the straight and narrow! It's too boring!"

Shaking his head, Jushiro sipped his own sake and stretched in his chair, yawning softly before he looked towards the doors as they opened and revealed a white-grey haired man with a lengthy beard - though it wasn't as long as Yamamoto's - and stern grey eyes. He strode into the hall and seemed to separate the crowd with his mere presence; he wore a black uniform and over the top a white coat with a black diamond shaped marking on the back. He spoke quietly to the student in charge of the music which was abruptly stopped and quiet descended over the hall.

"Who do you think that is?" Jushiro whispered to his friend as they got to their feet.

"No idea but he looks kinda pissed off." The other replied in a murmur.

The new comer picked up the microphone from beside the stereo and gave everyone an icy glare, "It has long gone past your curfew time, I suggest you go to your rooms immediately unless you want to be placed in a three week detention."

General consensus between the partygoers was to do as he said, and before long Jushiro and Shunsui were stuck behind a long line of students leaving the hall. They both tensed as they sensed the older man's presence behind them and they turned around to look at his stern expression.

"Ukitake Jushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui, am I right?"

"Yes, sir." They replied in unison.

"You should both be busy studying and resting up for your lessons should you not? Genryusai-dono speaks highly of you both, it would be bad manners to let him down, wouldn't it?" he said, his low voice rumbling.

"Yama~jii gave us tomorrow off for working so hard actually," Shunsui replied, folding his arms, "You have us at a disadvantage, you know our names but we don't know yours; I've never seen you in the Academy before either."

The older man remained silent for a moment before speaking, "I am Kuchiki Ginrei, and the Kuchiki's are one of the five noble clans which have come to Soul Society to assist Yamamoto Genryusai in completing the Soul King's task. Once the Divisions have been properly set up, the Kuchiki family will lead the sixth. We will be comrades as soon as you graduate."

They stared for a moment before Jushiro spoke up, "It would be a great pleasure to be your comrade, perhaps, if it is not too much to ask you would sometime share your wisdom with us. We are eager to be the best we can be, and I believe that would come from listening to both our peers and our superiors."

Ginrei's steel eyes moved to the white haired young man and for a moment there was a youthful glint in his eyes, "Jushiro, your family are low-ranking aristocrats aren't they?"

He paused and looked away uncomfortably, "Yes, sir."

"I see..." their elder remained silent for another long moment before speaking, "Very well, if you desire some outside assistance you may come to the Kuchiki Mansion in your free period tomorrow; while the Mansion is still under construction at the moment my office has been set up and we will be able to talk there without too much interruption. I will be waiting for you."

"Thank you, sir." They said together and watched the man disappear in a flash of Shunpo.

The two stared at the place he had been stood in before lookin at each other and sighing, "Well... That wasn't at all uncomfortable or weird." Shunsui grumbled.

"I agree... I dislike it when people remind me of my family's heritage." He muttered.

"Why? It's nothing to be ashamed of." The brunette asked as they finally exited the hall and headed back upstairs towards their room.

"It's not that I'm ashamed of it, it's just I like to be treated like any other person is."

"Mm, well, I won't treat you differently. My _Lord_." He smirked as Jushiro pouted and gave him a slap before they disappeared into their room and shut the door for the night.

They got changed into their bedclothes and clambered under the covers for a slightly intoxicated sleep.

"Shunsui?" Jushiro asked as he turned the light out.

"Yeah?"

"How come you didn't try pulling any girls at the party?"

The brunette rolled onto his side and yawned loudly, "I don't fancy any of the girls at the moment, and they aren't to my tastes."

"Oh... Well I enjoyed it."

"Me too."

Jushiro smiled slightly and curled up, hugging his body pillow and closing his eyes. Things were looking up for a change, he decided as he coughed into his pillow - stupid pesky cough, he'd had it since Katsuki's attack and it wouldn't leave him alone. He'd get some cough medicine for it in the morning before his Kidou enhancement course.

It'd be fine.

**~ The Last Words ~**

_That night at the party was the first time either of us had seen a noble, but it was after that night that we began to see more of them. The Shihouen Clan came the very next day; they seemed well acquainted already with the Kuchiki Clan. The Shiba Clan came after them and provided a somewhat... Outspoken spin on the normal nobility._

_Naivety. Naivety was something which I had never really associated with Jushiro, but in the coming months, he was either exceedingly naive or just plain ignorant. That cough, was very nearly his downfall. I'd fought so hard to get him back, to nearly have him stolen from me again by a supposedly harmless cough which would plague him for the rest of his life._


	8. Chapter 8

**As always a huge thanks to everyone who has Reviewed/Favourited this story, I hope you continue to enjoy what is to come!**

**Chapter Eight:**

**~ The Last Words ~**

_Naive? Me? I hardly think that naive is the way I would like to be described, especially not by Shunsui who is just as naive as a five year old child concerning the meaning of Christmas. Yes I ignored the beginning of my cough, that doesn't make my naive, it makes me an optimist! I thought it would clear up on its own... I don't enjoy being ill, and I don't enjoy being a burden to my loved ones but they never complain. Shunsui never complains._

_I was surprised when I discovered that he was writing down our life story, and even more surprised when I read it through myself; when I confronted him about it, and about how he had so blatantly included his less than friendly behaviour and reminded him that I didn't blame him for being a total... Fool when we were intimate for the first time and I didn't hold a grudge for him being so dense to his feelings. I had been dense about it too once upon a time._

_He doesn't know that I'm making my own entry in this... Memoir of his, and I am certain it will make a nice surprise for him when he reads it back. Maybe my words on paper will make him realise that it is time he forgot the past and moved on, and stopped blaming himself for silly things._

**~ The Last Words ~**

Under the invitation given to them the previous night, Jushiro and Shunsui made their way to the site where the Kuchiki Estate was to be constructed; when they arrived they were surprised by the speed at which the builders worked for there was already a complete structure of a mansion before them and it appeared as though the decorators and the designers were already in and conspiring.

Sharing a look, the two students made their way down the white gravel pathway towards the large front doors; the pair stopped outside when the door opened to reveal a young man with shoulder length raven locks of hair and steel grey eyes exactly the same as Kuchiki Ginrei's. His silken locks were held in place by pale silver Kensaikan and he wore a welcoming; warming smile on his god-like face.

"Good morning," he greeted, his voice surprisingly deep for one so gentile, "My father told me that you would both be coming to visit us, you are Ukitake Jushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui, correct?"

"Yes we are." The white haired young man found the other's smile infectious and was son returning it, "It is a pleasure to meet you, may I ask your name?"

"Of course, please forgive my rudeness, I am Kuchiki Sojun, Ginrei is my father." He replied with another smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Shunsui finally spoke and nodded at the young nobleman.

Sojun chuckled once before he smiled and stepped aside, "Please come in, I will take you to Father's office to meet with him."

"Thank you."

The two best friends shared a look before hastening after Sojun as they were shown into the mansion. They were deeply surprised by the completion level of the inside of the building, although Ginrei had told them that the mansion as still under construct it looked almost totally finished.

They were escorted down a myriad of corridors until they reached an elegant mahogany door; Sojun knocked gently and waited until he heard the aged voice of his father before he pushed it open and gestured for them to go inside.

"Ah, I wondered what time you would be coming by. It seems you are both rather eager." The older Kuchiki offered a very small smile before looking at his son, "Run along Sojun, I am certain that Byakuya is waiting for you to return to him."

"My thanks, Father. Shall I send him your regards?"

"Of course, and you might tell him that I will join him for some tea when I visit later today." Ginrei replied.

Sojun smiled warmly again, "I am sure he will be extremely happy to see you."

"Indeed, he is ever so energetic, make sure you do not allow him to wear you out." There was amusement in his tone, but also tender concern.

"Yes, Father." He laughed before looking at the two students, "It was a pleasure to meet you both. Once everything is completed I will be serving as Division Six's Fuku-Taichou; I understand the two of you will be Taichou's yourselves; I look forward to working alongside you both. Please excuse me, good day."

Jushiro and Shunsui murmured their farewells to the man, both captured by his infectious smile yet again as they turned back to Ginrei and sat down opposite his desk.

"Sojun, my only son, he is a kind man with much to offer as a Shinigami." Ginrei elucidated with pride rippling in his voice.

"He is a very nice man; he certainly has a most contagious smile. Simply being in his presence warms the soul." Jushiro replied.

"Ah, you sum his personality up perfectly." The older man nodded in agreement, "His son, my grandson, Byakuya shares much in common with him when he allows it to show. Byakuya will one day take over as the head of this family after Sojun does, so he spends a lot of his time training and trying to act older and wiser than he is; his temper however, is something to truly witness, he comes across as a sleeping volcano, slumbering but forever bubbling under the surface until one day he simply explodes." He chuckled, "But he is a good lad, like his father."

They looked around as a meek looking young woman brought in some tea for them and left again, assuming that she was a servant, the two younger males thanked her and sipped the hot beverages.

"So, you wanted me to offer you some wisdom I believe." Ginrei began, taking a deep mouthful of tea before he interlocked his fingers and rested his hands on the desktop.

"Yes," Jushiro smiled slightly, "We're still quite young and despite our accomplishments we aren't overly confident about running a Division, even with Yamamoto-Sensei's lessons. Can you, I don't know, give us some tips to point us in the right direction?"

"Hmm..." the older man paused and considered it for a moment, "I would honestly say that no one is ever completely ready for a position of command, being thrusted into such a position shows the true potential of a person; whether they sink or swim is entirely up to them. In all honestly I would say... Trust your instincts and your heart; those two things will always know what to do when your brain is at a loss."

Shunsui chuckled, "Sounds about right."

"This is going to be so new for everyone though..." Jushiro murmured, "How do we know if we are doing it right or not?"

"You will know once you begin the reaction of your subordinates and your peers will guide you just as much as your instincts. You just have to listen." Ginrei told him honestly, "Listening is the most important thing a person in power can do."

He smiled slightly before coughing slightly and taking a sip of his drink to moisten his throat, "Thank you, we'll most definitely take your words to heart and use them."

"You are welcome." The Kuchiki nobleman said with a wave of his hand.

"So, how many other noble families are going to arrive?" Shunsui asked curiously.

"There are five families; today I believe the Shihouen Clan arrived; they will be taking command of Division Two when it is formed." He responded, "The Shihouen's are good friends to the Kuchiki Family; they have a young daughter called Yoruichi; she is a few years older than Byakuya and a lot more relaxed in her actions."

"She sounds like Shunsui's kind of lady." He teased, elbowing his friend in the ribs.

The brunet laughed but held his hands up, "No way, I wouldn't dare try it on with a noble... It'd be disrespectful!"

"I'm sure she would be flattered," Ginrei almost seemed to smirk slightly, "But she is a few years younger than yourself."

After drinking their tea, the pair departed with Ginrei's wisdom firmly sewn into their hearts and minds; they felt somewhat more light hearted and comfortable about the whole thing.

As they walked, Jushiro had another small coughing fit, but waved off Shunsui's insistence that he went and got it checked with the Academy nurse. He simply laughed it off as he finished and regained his breath.

"I'm worried about you Ju," the brunet complained quietly, "You've had this cough for a few days now, and it isn't getting any better... You need to get it checked out. Please."

"Honestly I am fine Shu; it's just a silly little tickle is all." He smiled at his friend, "Don't get so worked up."

"I can't help being worried about you, you're my friend." He pouted.

The white haired young man smiled at him again, "I know and I appreciate it."

With a sigh Shunsui gave up and looked up as they reached their room, "So what should we do with the rest of our day off? If you say _studying_ I may tie you up and tickle you."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad." Jushiro bluffed.

"Ridiculous, you can't stand being tickled; it makes you scream!" the other smirked at him, "No good bluffing with me, I know all your secrets!"

"You're mean to me." He pouted and folded his arms as he sat on his bed.

Grinning slightly, Shunsui sat down as well and yawned, "So, what shall we do?"

"Hmm..." Jushiro laid back on his bed and picked up a book, looking it over before he sighed and put it back down, "I wanna go and buy some new books, you can come if you want? I might grab a bit of lunch too."

"Book are more your thing but lunch is appetizing. Alright, I'll come with you. It _might_ be fun."

Rolling his eyes, Jushiro yawned and stretched, "Come on then," He smiled and stood up, running a brush through his ever growing hair before he tied it into a tail and let it fall onto his shoulder, "Let's go before the shops get too busy."

Shaking his head at his friend's enthusiasm, Shunsui got to his feet again with a groan and followed him back out of their room, "What sort of books are you looking for?"

"I fancy a fictional adventure and maybe something a tiny bit scandalous."

"Oh Ju I didn't have you down for an erotic reader!" the brown haired male smirked wickedly, winding his friend up.

To his utter surprise, Jushiro winked at him, "Well I have to have something to keep my bed warm on cold nights."

"Whoa... Are you being serious?" he asked quietly, "Where the hell have you been hiding them?!"

"That would be telling..." he sniffed, "I don't think they'd be to your tastes anyway..."

"Oh? Why do you think that?" He asked curiously as they walked towards Rukongai together.

"Because Shunsui... I am in no way attracted to the female body so think about it... What sort of _erotic _books do you imagine me to have?" he asked quietly.

He flushed slightly as he realised what he was getting at, "Gay ones?"

"Yes." He said without shame.

Shunsui walked a little slower after that admission and watched Jushiro continue down the street with his head held high. He smiled slightly as he watched him, glad that his friend wasn't ashamed of who and what he was. If only _he_ could be that way too...

Jogging to catch up with him, Shunsui couldn't help the small sly thought of: _'I try and find those books tonight while he's asleep and see what they're all about...'_

He chuckled to himself at the thought and put his arm around his friend's shoulder and grinned as they spoke animatedly about anything which came to mind.

**~ The Last Words ~**

_Heh, that was very funny when I told Shunsui about those books, his face was a picture; he tried to hide the fact that he had looked for them the very same night but considering I know exactly where I put them and in the morning they were in a slightly different place... Well it was slightly obvious._

_I wonder if he enjoyed them or not..._


	9. Chapter 9

**A huge thank you to everyone who still supports this story, I love reading your reviews and seeing what you all think of it! Sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews, I have been smothered by college work, but I do appreciate your support hugely!**

**Chapter Nine:**

**~ The Last Words ~**

_Ahem, once again I have wriggled a secret entry into Shunsui's work, do forgive me but I do rather desire to get my point across as well. I am a little out of practice however, so do bear with me while I find my footing... Here goes._

_I believe an apt place to pick up his story would be a little while later, a skip of 9 months to be exact. To be explanatory I will add that in the duration of which I am skipping to, our powers grew more and more advanced as did our ability to fight with Yamamoto-Sensei in his lessons. We learned more and more about what would be expected of us when we became Taichou and we sat several exams to ensure that what we were learning was going into our heads. We excelled further in _Zanjustsu_, the basic sword fighting technique which includes using our Zanpakto; in _Hohô_ which is the high speed combat movement which utilized Shunpo this would be manipulated greatly by Division Two and the Stealth Force when it was finalised; although Shunsui excelled best in this, we both improved greatly in _Hakuda_ which is the unarmed fighting style which makes use of one's own body, and finally _Kidou_ which was my forte._

_We also got to command a small group of fellow students twice a week to improve our command skills and get us used to working in a position of authority. We both enjoyed that bit a lot. Especially when we were allowed to go into battle with each other's team and see whose tactical and strategic minds were the best!_

_Oh, and in that time Divisions One, Two, Three, Four, Six and Thirteen had been completed and construction had begun on Five, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven and Twelve. It was now just a matter of finding suitable Captains to run them! Of course, Yamamoto-Sensei would take One, the Shihouen Noble Clan would be taking Two, Four had become a healing station with a hospital and healers, Six had been taken by the Kuchiki's and Division Thirteen had been promised to me, which I was very excited about!_

_And thus, before I get totally carried away, I will now commence the time skip of 9 months._

**~ The Last Words ~**

Left.

Right.

Up.

Down.

Dodge.

The two youths continued this pattern as they tried to land a successful hit on their sensei, it was that time of the week again and they were both already exhausted from the hour long battle which they had been roped into; they had both been able to get much closer to Yamamoto but neither of them had actually managed to hit him yet. It appeared that he had been going easy on them from the beginning and he was releasing more of his power as they grew stronger, which made for good practice and meant that they were constantly being challenged to push themselves further and harder.

Sweat was rolling off their faces and soaking through their clothes as they continually rushed at the bearded man and were cast back aside. Their breathing was laboured and their muscles aching, but neither of them relented in the slightest.

Jest was abandoned as they rushed him from different sides, both flitting between his attacks which they had come to know very well as they got inches closer and were then knocked away again.

They landed in a heap together, limb sticking in awkward angles, bodies nearly skewed by Zanpakto and minds nearly numb from overuse.

"How... The _hell_... Are we...Meant to... Fight him?" Shunsui panted as they detangled themselves, "He's a machine!"

"I have... No idea!" Jushiro replied, gasping for breath and wheezing slightly, "He doesn't... Have any weaknesses at all!"

"Water would... Be a good weakness... And someone who... Who moved really... Really fast..." the brunet noted as he sat up, his chest still heaving.

"Neither... Of which we have!" the other retorted, flopping down on the grass to recover.

"Good point..."

Shunsui looked at the two swords he was holding and sighed as he used them to help him stand, "Why don't we give _that_ a go?" he asked.

"But we haven't practiced enough, against Katsuki it was fluke! If it goes wrong we'll be in Division Four's hospital for a month!" he protested.

"Yes, but on the plus side we might stand a chance of actually defeating him for a change! Come on Jushiro!"

"Alright..." he complained and stood up as well.

They lifted their dual weapons at the same time and pointed them both at Yamamoto, "Wave becomes my shield! Lightening becomes my blade! Sôgyo No Kotowari!"

"When the flower wind rages, the flower god roars. When the wind of heaven rages, the god of the underworld sneers: Katen Kyokotsu!"

As their reiatsu rose and twinned together, flaring and spitting at Yamamoto's growled in response and the elderly man smirked very slightly, lifting his sword in preparation for the barrage of pain he was about to experience.

There was no warning before they moved, in perfect unison; both of their blades spinning like whirlwinds towards him, coordinated and deadly. He narrowly escaped with having the tip of his beard cut off before he was attacked again and he was forced onto the defensive under the bombardment of blows.

"Bushogoma!" Shunsui exclaimed, snapping his Falchion blades around and whipping up a dual blast of wind and reiatsu which sent Yamamoto reeling right into Jushiro's waiting attack.

The white haired youth appeared in a flash and hooked the thick rope which linked his swords around his sensei's waist and yanked him back against him, wrapping his arms and legs around him before he pressed a hand against the older man's chest, "Carriage of thunder, bridge of spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Byakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" he shot away as soon as the Kidou formed completely and prevented Yamamoto from moving and appeared beside Shunsui again.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hadou 33: Soukatsui!" the two students yelled together, two pairs of hands pointing directly at their captured Sensei as two sets of untendered lightening fired towards him, obliterating whatever came before it.

They both winced as there was a cataclysmic explosion which knocked them both off their feet, caused their Zanpakto to revert to their katana forms and showered them in a plume of thick dust; they wondered momentarily if their attack had been a little too ferocious, but as Yamamoto suddenly appeared in front of them they were set at ease.

"Very impressive boys," he nodded, sporting an impressive gash on his arm and several large scorch marks, "I am astounded by your progress in such a short amount of time. Keep up with your studies and you will be ready in no time. From now on, these extra lessons will be cut down to three days a week, and we will focus further on your social understanding than your battle tactics."

"Thanks Sensei," they grinned sheepishly at the news.

"Don't think I won't still test you sometimes, we'll need to ensure you continue to grow. But at the moment I am content with your progress. Run along, I need to organise the repair of this training ground..." he trailed off as he looked around at the devastation the pair had caused and shook his head.

Shunsui and Jushiro shared a look before flash-stepping off as fast as they could before he changed his mind and pounded them into the ground again.

"That was amazing!" Jushiro exclaimed as they raced each other across the rooftops.

"Told you it would work, but I am still surprised that it did! We make a hell of a team!" the brunet replied with a huge grin, "We should celebrate! Sake all around!"

"No chance! We have another exam tomorrow! We are revising!" the white haired youth responded with a shake of his head.

"Ah yeah... I forgot about that..." he sighed, "Alright, maybe just a treat of hot chocolate with marshmallows then?"

"Mm... Are you buying?" Jushiro beamed like a child in a sweet shop.

Shunsui sighed and laughed, "I walked into that one... Alright, come on, we'll pick up two mugs and head back to our room to do some revision like you want."

"Yes!" he punched the air and sped up, jumping down from the rooftops as they reached Rukongai.

Five minutes later, they exited the cafe with to steaming mugs of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and squirty cream; the owner had become so used to them making stops that he let them leave with his mugs because they always brought them back and they were polite to him.

They sipped the sweet drinks as they walked and before long they had arrived back at the student accommodation; they headed up to their room quietly and slipped inside, both plonking down on Shunsui's bed as they continued to slurp at their drinks eagerly.

"Mmm! It's so good!" Jushiro half purred as he swallowed several semi-melted mallows.

"It is pretty darn good." The other agreed happily as he finished his drink quickly and set the mug on the side.

The paler of the two stared, "You can't have finished it already?! Whatever happened to preserving it?"

"What good does that do? If you wait too long the chocolate goes cold the mallows stick together."

"Meh... I like savouring it." He pouted.

Shunsui laughed and leaned over, wiping his friend's cream moustache off his top lip; he paused suddenly with his hand cupping his cheek and he looked at him, searching his eyes. Jushiro on the other hand, had pinked at the cheeks and was staring a little dumbly at him; his eyes were wider than normal and the last few sips of his hot chocolate forgotten as his breath hitched and his heart pounded roughly in his chest.

Meeting in the middle, their lips melded and Jushiro's mug was removed from his hands and set aside before Shunsui's bolder hands returned and clasped around his friend's lithe waist, pulling him closer as they kissed.

He had been good since that kiss in the hospital, not wanting to pressure Jushiro; not wanting to make him uncomfortable and ruin their friendship for a second time. But he could no longer hold back, it had been months since he had even cast his eye at another woman; he had his eyes fixed on Jushiro alone, wondering if he would ever get a chance to explore his body again, to cleanse it in the most final way of Katsuki's poison.

Jushiro was surprisingly malleable under his hands, already flushed and whimpering from the simple but suggestive touches; full moans and gasps were swallowed by Shunsui's accepting mouth as he slowly laid him back on the bed and leaned over him, running a hand down his chest and untying the blue obi around his middle; he threw it aside and pushed the cream kosode open to reveal the smooth; flawless alabaster torso.

He ran his hands down his chest, his tanned skin in stark contrast with his friends paler skin; he freed their mouths from their lip lock and began sucking and nipping down his neck, smiling slightly at the keening whines which escaped the kiss bruised lips of his friend.

Shunsui stopped suddenly when Jushiro began coughing, a disgustingly _wet_ sound emanating from his throat and chest; despite the pleasure coursing through the small youth's body there was no mistaking the pain which flashed across his face as the coughing refused to relent and he ended up curling up on his side under Shunsui's warm body, shaking and jolting with the force of the coughing fit he had been subjected to.

The brunet half flew off the bed and grabbed a glass of cold water; he rushed back over and helped Jushiro to sit up, still trembling with the strength of the coughing. Guiding the glass to his shaking lips, Shunsui watched in concern as his friend's eyes glazed over and, if humanly possible, he grew exceedingly ashen and weak.

The water did nothing to sooth the thick, wet sounding cough and Shunsui was beginning to panic. His eyes widened as he watched bright red blood dribble from between his friend's fingers and he stood up, intent on getting help.

"J-Just sit here and... And I'll be right back... With help, someone; anyone would can help. Stay calm and... And stay here..." he stammered, throwing the door to their room open before he half sprinted down the corridor.

He swore fluently when he rounded the corner and was knocked to the ground by another person coming the opposite way; he looked up and paled as he saw it was the highly terrifying Unohana Retsu, their fellow student.

"What are you doing running around like a crazed animal, Kyoraku-san?" she asked in a sweet tone, her expression anything by sweet.

"I... I'm trying to find someone to help Jushiro!" he exclaimed as he picked himself back up and tried to pass her, only to have her arm cut off the exit.

"What is wrong with Ukitake-san?" she asked her tone no longer sweet but concerned instead.

He stared for a moment before speaking in a rush of words, "He's had this cough for months now, ever since that whole thing with Katsuki... But now it won't stop; I got him some water and it didn't help and now he is coughing up blood!"

"Take me to him, please." She commanded.

"What? No I need to go and get help!" he protested.

Her expression changed instantly and she _smiled_, "Kyoraku-san, please take me to Ukitake-san."

He trembled at her expression and swallowed, smiling shakily, "Ahh... Of course ma'am... This way..."

They rushed back down the corridor to Shunsui and Jushiro's shared room and the brunet male pushed the door open, revealing the state his roommate was in.

Jushiro was on his hands and knees on the floor, blood was dripping down his front as his cough gave no signs of letting up and he was trembling from head to toe; his eyes were streaming from a mixture of fear and pain as his chest rattled and his head spun from the increase in his blood pressure.

Casting aside the books she had been carrying, Retsu rushed over to him and knelt down, cupping his face and looking in his eyes before she held her long black hair out of the way and listened to his chest and his laboured breathing; she sat back and held up her hands, a pale apple green glow simmered into life and she pushed it into his chest.

"Please fetch some towels and a warm; wet flannel Kyoraku-san." She requested as she pushed her reiatsu into the pale male's body, using it to examine him and see what was wrong, just like her Sensei had been teaching her.

Shunsui was eager to comply, both to help his friend and to prevent the scary lady from smiling at him again, he returned with the towels and dropped them down beside her before he rushed off and got the wetted flannel; he carried it through and knelt down behind Jushiro, supporting him while he was examined.

"Rest the flannel on his forehead, we shall cool him down and then was the blood away." She told him and watched as he did as he was told before returning her full concentration to what she was doing.

Using her reiatsu, she was able to sooth his coughing until he began to calm and finally stop altogether, and she tried to eradicate the cause which seemed to be a severe case of Chronic Bronchitis which had been left to fester without treatment. As he stopped coughing, the young man fell back against Shunsui in exhaustion and trembled slightly.

"We should get him to the nurse or to Division Four as soon as possible, he needs antibiotics, I would think they would work best if they were given intravenously too so I would suggest Division Four would be the best place to take him." She said as she took the flannel from his forehead and began wiping his mouth and chest clear of blood.

"Okay, I'll take him straight away, thank you for helping." He said shakily.

"I will come with you, I have to see my Sensei anyway." She offered.

"Your Sensei?"

"Yeah, I'm going into Division Four when I graduate as Fuku-Taichou." She murmured as they made Jushiro fit to travel.

"Wow, congratulations." He murmured and scooped his friend up in his arms.

"My thanks, I hear the two of you are to be Taichou when you both graduate, am I correct?" she inquired as they walked swiftly down the stairs and towards the newly built medical Division.

"Yeah that's right." He confirmed.

"Well done."

They walked hurriedly and with purpose until the Division came into view and they relaxed slightly, Shunsui watched her as she walked, sensing great strength, and power within her which was hidden beneath her delicate appearance.

"What you did... It was really amazing, Retsu." He commented as they passed through the front gates.

"Is this another lame attempt at you 'chatting me up' Kyoraku-san?" she asked stoically as she led the way towards the hospital building.

"Huh? What? No!" he exclaimed, his arms tightening around Jushiro unconsciously, "No I mean it... I couldn't do that and it was amazing the way you took control and helped... I was panicking and I would have messed up otherwise..."

She glanced at the way he held the half unconscious male in his arms and smiled slightly, "Oh, my apologies for misjudging you. Thank you, I have been training hard with my Sensei and future Taichou, it has been gruelling work but most enjoyable and rewarding."

"It seems right up your tree." He agreed before falling silent as they entered the hospital.

Right away he felt a little anxious, the white walls; the clinical smell; the medical staff rushing around in aprons and latex gloves. A shudder ran through him as he strode alongside the black haired woman but he tried to ignore it and focused instead on the man in his arms who was still waxen and fragile.

Retsu brought them to a stop outside of an office room and she knocked on the door before going inside and gesturing for Shunsui to remain outside. He closed his eyes and listened to the muffled voices inside the room; she returned to few moments later and smiled.

"My Sensei agrees with my diagnosis from my description and has requested that we admit Ukitake-san for the night to administer antibiotics. Please follow me and we will put him in a private room so he can get some peace and quiet." She rested a hand on his shoulder and directed him down another corridor and into a small unoccupied room.

He laid his friend on the bed and stepped back so that she and the troop of nurses she had called could do their work hooking him up to intravenous antibiotics and fluids to keep him hydrated. He sighed heavily and sat down, knowing he should have forced him to get that stupid cough seen to sooner.

And rather annoyingly, he was still aroused from the idea of finally taking Jushiro again earlier. Fate was a bitch.

**~ The Last Words ~**

_Shunsui blamed himself for a long time for my sickness, although I later discovered that it had likely been caused by Katsuki when he had been trying to eat my reiatsu. I still have bad patches where I get quite sick but when I do Shunsui is there to look after me._


	10. Chapter 10

**A huge thanks to everyone who is still enjoying and reviewing on the story, hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**

**Chapter Ten:**

**~ The Last Words ~**

_So, I opened my __**secret**__ writing book this morning and discovered these two surprise entries which certainly weren't written by me; upon reading them I must say I'm quite embarrassed by all my complaining, to think that Jushiro went and read it all. It was meant to be a __**secret**__ which is why I had put the book in a file labelled __**S-E-C-R-E-T**__... Still, Jushiro always was a nosy so and so, but I wouldn't have him any different._

**~ The Last Words ~**

Shunsui grumbled in his sleep, jolting awake as he nearly slid sideways from his chair; he looked around for the source of his sudden awakening but found none and yawned hugely; looking at the man asleep in the hospital bed he was sat beside.

Jushiro was pale, clammy, and still unconscious even after two days of hospital treatment; there had been signs of improvement though and he was no longer struggling to breathe for himself. Retsu had confirmed that he would wake up in the next few days.

He hadn't left his friend's side since bringing him into the hospital and he raised hell whenever someone tried to make him leave even for a few minutes. He wanted to be there when his friend woke up, he wanted to be the first face he saw when his eyes opened and he wanted to make him smile - a smile healed everything after all.

The brunet sighed slightly and sat forwards, clasping one of his white haired friend's hands in his, he squeezed gently and glanced at the clock thoughtfully before looking back at him and smiling slightly, "You know... If we were in reverse places I have no doubt you would scold me for being so lazy. Asleep for two whole days... You are just as bad as I am." He shook his head and leaned closer, "And I mean... I **know** you had that coughing fit because the site of my body was just too much for you to take... But next time can you try a nosebleed instead of a near death encounter? A nosebleed I can deal with."

Shunsui shook his head in amusement and rested his chin on the bars of the bed, not moving as he heard the door open behind him. He did glance around with his eyes as he sensed their Sensei come to stand beside him at the bed and his brown eyes lingered on Yamamoto before he looked away again.

"How is he, Shunsui?" the older man asked.

"Retsu thinks he'll start coming around within the next couple of days. But it is likely he is going to have a reoccurring problem with this Chronic Bronchitis. But there is medication that he can have which will manage the majority of the effects." He responded, having asked the medical staff this so many times that he had their answer learned off by heart.

"I see," the man nodded, "I'm afraid I have to tear you away Shunsui, I have a task for you to complete."

"Can you not send someone else? I want to be here in case he wakes up."

Yamamoto looked down at his student, "I'm afraid this cannot wait, it involves information concerning more Hollows which might be like Katsuki."

Shunsui looked around sharply, "I see... Well that changes things slightly. What do you need me to do?"

"There appears to be a barrier in the forest outside of Rukongai; I need you to go and check it would with a couple of reinforcements. Go and get your Zanpakto and meet Kuchiki Sojun at the White Road Gate which exits into the West."

"Yes Sensei." He stood up and released Jushiro's hand, "You'll let me know if there are any changes right?"

"Naturally."

The brunet nodded once before e sighed and departed running back towards the student accommodation to retrieve his Zanpakto. Usually he would have been happy to receive such a mission, but in truth he would rather have Jushiro with him to celebrate their first mission together. But it couldn't be helped and if a job needed doing he would make sure it was done.

He was soon on his way to the gate as Yamamoto had instructed, seeing the light-hearted nobleman waiting for him already. He lifted a hand and waved to Sojun as he got closer, smiling slightly as the man waved back and that carefree smile.

He came to a stop beside the man, barely breaking a sweat after his exertion, "Good day to you Sojun-san." He greeted.

"Ah, hello again Shunsui-san!" he answered, smiling warmly at him, "Are you ready for an afternoon of brain bashing and blood fuelled excitement?"

"Goodness you didn't strike me as the adrenaline junky type!" the brunet teased as they began walking together.

His laughter was like the peeling of bells as he looked around at him, "Ne, we nobles need even more entertainment than the average soul! Commanded by rules and regulated by the Clan Elders, our hobbies have to have purpose... Apparently. My father enjoys planting and growing cherry blossom trees, undoubtedly it will lead to an assortment throughout Division Six; his excuse for this hobby is that it helps him channel his reiatsu."

Shunsui listened with interest as the other spoke, "I don't understand why you can't have hobbies that you want. It seems very strange in my eyes. Um... How does that help channel his reiatsu?"

Sojun looked at him and his eyes twinkled with amusement, "We can have whatever hobby we desire so long as we can justify it. Being a noble has many restrictions; you have to live by the rules of the family, but it also has many positive points as well." He paused, "Ah, you will not have sat those lessons yet I presume. With some activities you can channel reiatsu to assist you, for example, when my father plants his blossom trees, he flows gentle pulses of his reiatsu through them to aid them in growth and to make them stronger, it lowers the chance of failed development and it helps him to familiarise himself with his reiatsu and to keep in touch with his Zanpakto."

Shunsui's face dropped slightly and he stared, "W-Wow... That's amazing! Do you think he would show me? I mean, I know I am practically a stranger but-"

"Nonsense, once a guest in our house, always a guest in our house. Besides, my father is always happen to help a curious mind, that and he loves to show off." He laughed lightly again and ran a hand through his locks of hair.

Shunsui grinned at the news before he faltered and considered Jushiro, laid up in that bed while he was having _fun_.

"How is Jushiro-san?" Sojun asked suddenly, reading the concern on the other's face.

"Oh..." he cleared his throat, "He's stable at the moment, and hopefully he will wake up in the next couple of days. But... He's going to have the illness for the rest of his life."

"I am pleased to hear that he is stable, if there is anything I can do to assist you in caring for him once he has come around I would be happy to do so." He rested a hand on his shoulder before pulling it back and pausing as they reached the outskirts of Rukongai, "Now, I am afraid pleasantries are over. The barrier lies before us; if we are not prepared for what may await us we may die."

"I understand." Shunsui murmured, resting a hand on the hilt of his main sword.

The two delved into the forest cautiously and with hawk like eyes; traipsing through the undergrowth and ignoring the sound of crunching of dry leaves and the snapping of twigs, and before long, a shimmering light glinted before them.

Sojun gestured for Shunsui to slow and drew the long white hilted katana at his side, holding it out before making three swift slashing movements, carving through the barrier and forming a doorway for them to enter through.

They shared a look and Shunsui drew his two swords, following the nobleman through the manmade opening and into the barbaric world beyond.

Snow was thick on the ground, large fir trees wore white cloaks and the sky was stormy, grey and angry as it relinquished further snow above them. It was a stark contrast to the pleasantly warm summer day outside of the barrier.

"What the hell... Is going on here?" Shunsui breathed as he looked around, shivering slightly.

"It is a dimensional rift, caused on rare occasions by a powerful soul forcing its way into one of the other worlds." Sojun murmured, "I have never seen one before, by my father has mentioned them in passing."

"So... This place is from another world?"

"Indeed, I can sense Hollow reiatsu surrounding this entire plateau, so I would guess that this entire section has been forced into Soul Society from Hueco Mundo. I believe it is winter there at this time." He responded, glancing around them, "I can sense a Hollow reiatsu close by as well, so there are definitely Hollows habituating the area. Be on your guard Shunsui-san."

"I've got your back, Sojun-san." He murmured in response, eyes flitting back and forth.

They made their way deeper into the strange world which had been impressed into their own. Their hakama were drenched with the moisture of the shin deep snow within ten minutes; their teeth chattering and fingers half frozen to their swords.

They both stopped dead as they sensed a prominent Hollow reiatsu very close by, heading towards them; their muscles tensed in preparation but their sight was hindered when an abrupt and unexpected blizzard began to whip up around them, large snowflakes blaring at them.

Forced to shield their eyes, they missed the first sighs of the attack, right up until the point that Shunsui felt the sting of claws across as abdomen and the warmth of fresh blood spreading across his white kosode.

A gasp escaped him as he looked up, a momentary gap appearing in the blizzard to reveal a pale blue woman who was clad in a dress which seemed like it was made up of opaque snowflakes; her eyes were the most startling shade of emerald green and her hair was rippling blonde with crystal like ornaments buried in the locks.

She was very beautiful Shunsui couldn't help but notice this after several months of absolute celibacy. But, he also couldn't fail to notice that she was emitting a huge level of Hollow reiatsu.

He set aside the pain in his abdomen and watched her disappear behind a veil of snow again; he looked around swiftly for Sojun and found him after a few moments, relaying the information he had concerning the woman.

"Another Vasto Lordes?" Sojun murmured, "This is troubling indeed. I wonder if she is the original link to this rift or if she simply slipped through after it was created. Regardless, we must end her quickly and seal this dimensional rift again to prevent further danger to Rukon subjects."

"We have to find her first, from her clothing I would hazard a guess that she might be one of the rarer types of Arrancar which are linked directly to the climate. She seemed cold, not in personality, but in appearance and her reiatsu was icy. I think, perhaps, she is controlling this blizzard to hide." Shunsui murmured, holding a hand over his wound with a wince.

"I thought the same, in which case we must end this before she freezes us to death. Can you still fight, Shunsui-san?"

"Yes, don't worry about me." He said quietly, glancing around auspiciously.

They moved side by side, reaching out to sense the reiatsu of the Hollow woman. The snow was thickening with every passing minute; where it had reached their shins upon first entering the rift it was now up to their thighs and growing deeper still.

Wading through, ignoring the freezing temperatures and the bitter wind which was wiping around them like continual slaps in the face.

Freezing suddenly, Shunsui looked behind them and lifted his Zanpakto just in time to halt a second attack from the woman; she snarled at him and lifted a good, kicking him sharply in the side before she lunged at Sojun, knocking the noble under the snow completely before she rounded on Shunsui and grabbed his throat in her hand.

"You..." she hissed, glowering at him and growling in his face, "I can sense his reiatsu on you..."

The brunet struggled with her hold and gasping slightly as his airway was cut off, "Who... Are you... Talking about?"

"KATSUKI!" she exploded, green eyes narrowing to slits, "Nii-sama."

His eyes widened abruptly and he paled, "Y... Your... Brother?!"

"You murdered him! You and the pale one!" she yelled, tightening her fingers around his throat, "So I will kill you! And then the other one!"

"I can't let you do that." He murmured, lifting his Zanpakto and slashing her arm, forcing her to release him from her grasp.

He hit the snow and almost sank under it like Sojun had; he glanced around fleetingly for the nobleman before he was struck around the face with a block of ice, feeling a tooth loosen in his mouth as his head snapped around. He ducked her follow up attack and elbowed her in the ribs turning around and holding up a hand, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens; Hadou 73: Soren Sokatsui!" he yelled, squinting slightly as a force of brilliant blue light erupted from his hand and blasted the area in front of him, shrouding the Hollow woman in cobalt.

He took the momentary distraction to wade through the snow to where Sojun had disappeared. He dug through the snow until he found a pale hand and pulled, yanking the man free from the now hip deep snow.

"Are you alright?!" the brunet asked.

"Yes, thank you for your assistance." The noble replied before drawing his sword again and looking around at the still flickering Hadou which had been casted, "Did you do that?"

"Yeah." Shunsui murmured, watching the Hollow as she went into hiding, scorched and bleeding in some places.

Sojun looked at him for a moment, "That is a very high level Kidou for one so young as yourself to be casting."

"Yama~jii is a good Sensei." Shunsui murmured, glancing around again as he tried to seek out the Hollow once again.

Silence fell between them and they began stalking through the snow again, both detecting a sudden flare of reiatsu from ahead of them. They shared a look before nodding in unison and flash-stepping forwards.

Shunsui raised his hands as the Hollow came into sight, "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Hadou 61: Rikujokoro." the brunet watched as she was impaled by the six yellow rods and prevented from moving before he clenched his teeth, "Disintegrate you black dog of Rondainini. Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat; Hadou 9: Geki."

The two Shinigami advanced upon the now restrained and utterly paralyzed Hollow, both of them holding their blades to her throat to prevent her making any sudden movements if she somehow freed herself.

"What is your name?" Sojun asked.

"Tsubaki." She said quietly, eyes narrowed and full with anger.

Shunsui licked his lips and cleared his throat, "You said Katsuki was your brother... Did you come here together?"

She glowered at him for a moment before she sighed and closed her eyes, "No. He came first; he was magnificently strong after he had fed off other soul's reiatsu but he was running out of Hollows to scavenge in Hueco Mundo so he used his power to force his way through the barrier between our worlds and arrived here. I followed after, in time to see his death at your hands." She hissed as she finished.

"He was hurting my best friend; we did what we had to do to protect people. I am sorry for your loss." The younger man murmured before he looked at Sojun, "What should we do?"

The nobleman considered it for several moments before he sighed, "We have three choices. The first being to kill her here ourselves and be done with it; the second being that we take her into our custody and leave it to Division Two and Central 46 to decide her fate which will undoubtedly also be death after she has been pumped for information... And the third is to assist her in pushing herself back through the dimensional rift and sending her back to Hueco Mundo, with the threat that she might return one day to make good on her threat."

Shunsui looked at him and then down at the woman, "She hasn't technically hurt anyone... I don't believe that Vasto Lordes are mindless souls like Hollows are... Tsubaki-chan? If we allow you to return home will you come back again?" he asked her.

She seemed to consider the question for a long time before she swallowed, "You murdered my brother... But he always wanted to protect me; he would be sad if I died for revenge..." she looked down, "No, I won't come back."

"Then we will send you back." Shunsui decided, peeking across at the nobleman, "Can we do that?"

"Absolutely."

A few minutes later, Sojun had sought out the original rift which had lead to the change of climate and he poured some of his reiatsu into it, opening it again to reveal a black mass beyond the tattered shreds of reality.

Tsubaki followed Shunsui as he led her towards it and glanced at the man, "Thank you for not killing me. I am sorry to have caused you trouble, my anger clouded my judgement. You are a kind sort, able to see the truth in things."

"I am just sorry that you cannot return with your brother." He responded.

"Nii-sama was special to me, but his power was insatiable. He would have fed and fed and... Maybe you did the kindest thing in those circumstances." She sighed heavily as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Shunsui reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder, "He did seem... At peace."

"Then it was for the best." She announced, gently shrugging his hand from her shoulder before she walked over to where Sojun was stood and thanked him quietly for his assistance as well.

"I know you have been through one of these before but just remember to keep a steady flow of reiatsu as you pass through the darkness to ensure safe passage. And good luck to you." He said softly, smiling at her before he stepped back and watched her disappear into the darkness.

The pair stood together and watched the rift seal up behind her; almost instantly the snow around them began to melt and the barrier shattered, revealing them to the outside world once again.

"What was that about?" Shunsui asked curiously.

"The dimensional rift was healed when she went back through; it was only natural for the habitat to repair itself." He explained, "The same would have occurred is we had killed her."

"I see... Well, I guess that's the end of the mission, right?"

"Yes, I suppose we should make our way back to Seireitei..." Sojun agreed, smiling at him before leading the way towards the edge of the forest.

Shunsui followed and ran a hand through his hair; he looked up as he sensed a fast moving reiatsu approaching and his heart leapt in his mouth as he saw it was Retsu.

"There you are! I have been searching everywhere for you Kyoraku-san. Are you injured? I can heal you on the way..." She panted slightly as she came to a stop, "Ukitake-san is waking up; if you hurry you might get there in time to see him." She explained.

Shunsui's eyes widened and he nodded, "I'm coming." He went to take off but paused and looked at Sojun, "It was a pleasure working with you." He smiled.

"It was. Now get going; send him my best." The noble replied with a casual smile.

"Thanks. Bye!"

Sojun leaned against the tree he had paused by as he watched Shunsui and Retsu flash-stepping back towards Seireitei like they were being chased by a devil and chuckled before his head snapped around as he sensed his father's reiatsu beside him.

"When did you get there, Father?" he inquired curiously.

"I have been here the whole time." The older Kuchiki responded calmly, "Shame on you for not sensing me before hand."

"I had a deranged Vasto Lordes on my hands." Sojun protested.

"Indeed." Ginrei glanced at him before looking back at the fading figures of Retsu and Shunsui, "How did he do?"

"He is too kind at the moment, but he is strong and will undoubtedly be a force to be reckoned with before long. He will be an excellent Taichou." The younger noble told him honestly.

"That is good news. I am pleased."

Shunsui burst through the door; nearly tripping over his own feet as he dashed to Jushiro's beside and gripped his hand despite the medical staff in the room. He half beamed as the white haired young man's eyes flickered open and he sighed in relief, "Hello Stranger."

**~ The Last Words ~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you all still like this story, there wasn't much response to Chapter 10 which is why it has taken a little longer for me to update, I was a bit dead in the water. If you did read the chapter then thank you, please review so that I know it is still desired, I just like to know what people think ad if there is anything I should do to improve and thank you to my one reviewer :)**

**Warning:**** Jushiro X Shunsui yaoi in this chapter!**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**~ The Last Words ~**

_I sat by his side until he was well enough to return home to our room, it never bothered me that I was missing lessons or getting told off by Yama~jii, because I was looking after the person who meant the most to me. And truly, it was after the mission with Katsuki's sister Tsubaki that I realised that Jushiro did mean everything to me. I reasoned that as soon as he was well enough I would show him just how much._

**~ The Last Words ~**

It was several long weeks before Jushiro was anything like his old self, he had several small bouts of coughing throughout his recuperation, and he remained increasingly pale for at least three weeks after his collapse.

As testimony to his recently increased popularity on the Academy Campus, whilst in hospital he received many visitors, gifts, and cards wishing him well and a speedy recovery.

He had also been visited by the Kuchiki Family, the Shihouen Family and the Shiba Family representatives, all of whom had expressed the esteemed best wishes of the head's of their Clans and whom had also provided a special gift for him. From the Kuchiki's Jushiro was gifted a small bonsai blossom tree which would oxygenate his sleeping quarters and improve his breathing; from the Shihouen's he was granted a special type of water which healed the body and soul which would improve the quality of his damaged bronchus and the Shiba's presented him with miniature fireworks which would prevent him getting bored while he healed.

Abashed by attention he was getting, Jushiro was determined the heal as soon as he could so that he could repay the kindness of the people who had taken so much time over him while he had been incapacitated.

The first of which, had to be Shunsui: his best friend, Shunsui who had sat by his bedside; ignoring the deathly glares of Retsu and her Sensei, and even missing some lessons, and meetings with Yamamoto for the sake of personally seeing to his upkeep.

He feigned memory lapse whenever someone asked what he had been doing at the time of his collapse, but he was under no illusions. He knew that they had come close to being intimate for a second time, and he knew that Shunsui was concerned that it was that event which had triggered his sickness.

As shy as he was sometimes, he had promised himself that when he was able to, he would make the first move, and treat Shunsui as he would have that night. He would specifically overcome his nervousness about being intimate again for him, not because he felt he owed him for sitting beside him throughout, but because it felt right. It had always felt right.

Opening his eyes, Jushiro was pleased to find himself finally back in his own room; no longer hooked up to fluids and monitors of all kinds. It was good to be back where he knew he was safest, at home, with Shunsui sleeping in the bed opposite his.

Turning his head, he smiled faintly as he observed the brunet doing just that at that very moment. He had a straw hat covering his face; apparently it had been a gift from Sojun-san after they had gone on a 'mission' together just before Jushiro had woken up. And he had to admit, the hat did seem to suit him.

It amused Jushiro when he considered how fast Shunsui had gotten used to picking up the hat before he left a room to drop it on his head and how he automatically removed it upon entering again; like it was an extension of his body. However, he did get the feeling that something was missing; he just couldn't place what it was just yet.

With a grunt, Shunsui rolled over and tumbled off the bed; as testimony to his increase of training he didn't fall flat on the floor, but instead woke mid tumble and pivoted, landing lithely on the balls of his feel in the crouched position.

They had both grown, no longer clumsy ambling teenagers who ran through the world without a care for anything else; they had both grown into young men with abilities beyond their age group and personalities which the people around them seemed to greatly admire.

"Good afternoon, Shunsui." The white haired male smiled warmly, "So nice of you to stir from your slumber."

"Like you are one to talk, Chalky," the brunet grinned as he padded over and checked his friend's temperature, "Hmm you are much better today, I'm glad."

"It's only because you are taking such good care of me though," Jushiro responded with a flutter of his eyelashes, "I am glad you have finally been getting some sleep though, I was beginning to worry that you would make yourself sick just for the sake of seeing me recuperate."

"Nonsense! I love my sleep too much to allow that to happen!" he grinned again and knelt down by his side, "On a serious note however... How do you feel, honestly Jushiro?"

He would have laughed off his question and babbled some meaningless drivel had it not been for the seriously genuine expression on his face, "I... I feel better than I have in a long while." He said honestly, "I am still slightly wheezy and my chest is tight but I am a lot better."

The brunet reached out and touched his forehead, "Mm, your temperature is finally gone, and you have some colour in your cheeks. Guess I can quit with the nickname 'Chalky' now." His expression softened, "I'm glad."

"Me too."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jushiro reached out gingerly and rested his hand on Shunsui's, their gazes met before the brunet leaned down and rested their foreheads together.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. Promise me?" he whispered.

"Believe me I don't want that either..." the paler youth responded.

"Promise me."

"I promise." He smiled earnestly and lifted an arm, resting it around his back, "Lay with me?"

Shunsui hesitated for half a minutes before he conceded and climbed onto his friend's bed and rested down beside him on his side, putting his arms around him tenderly, holding him close.

It was wonderfully warm in Shunsui's arms and Jushiro felt an overwhelming safeness about their position; he relaxed completely in his arms and before he knew it he had drifted back off to sleep again; the brunet watched him snooze and smiled slightly, sighing softly and pressing a tender kiss against his forehead.

Just a few hours later, Jushiro woke up alone, and for the first time in weeks he felt stronger and more mobile. He noticed, to his chagrin that he was alone in the room now, but he had come to expect that Shunsui would have to go out at some point, lest he go insane from being cooped up for so long.

Numbly sliding from the bed covers, the white haired male plodded lethargically into the bathroom and stripped out of the slightly smelly pyjamas he had been bunged into; he threw them in the washing basket and yawned hugely, sparing a brief glance in the mirror which reported that he had more colour and looked a little less dead than he had done previously. He clambered into the shower and slid the Jack Frost patterned glass door shut behind him; turning the water on and gasping as the warm spray sluiced down his leanly muscled form.

A sigh of relief escaped him as he stood with his hands leaned against the tiled wall before he finally picked up the soaps and began to scrub himself clean and eradicate the smell of sweat. He sighed as the scent of musk and sandalwood began to plume around him, and he tipped his head back, letting the water cleanse his skin of bubbles of soap suds.

He looked through the slightly steamed up glass as he heard something, faintly making out a shadowy figure of someone; his eyes widened as the door slid open suddenly and revealed his best friend, and more importantly revealed _him_ to his best friend, "Shunsui!" he squeaked, covering himself as best he could, "Get out you damned pervert!"

Instead of responding to his words, Shunsui stepped back and stripped off, locking the bathroom door before he climbed into the shower alongside him and slid the glass door shut again. Jushiro gawped at him openly, still trying to cover himself and gasping as his hands were pulled away suddenly, showing him bear to the brunet's eyes.

If he wasn't very much mistaken he could see obvious desire in the brunet's eyes as well as a small tinge of uncertainty. Jushiro licked his lips before biting down on the bottom one; he lifted a slightly soapy hand and brushed the brunet's cheek comfortingly.

In one swift movement he found himself hoisted up and pressed against the the shower wall; hungry lips descended on his own devouring his taste and essence with fervour. Gasping into the abrupt contact, he was reduced to moaning as his mouth was plundered by the others tongue; his awareness caught up with his mind and he moved his lips against the brunet's kissing him back heatedly and gripping a handful of his hair.

His breath came in pants as, despite the heat of the water and steam around them, the temperature continued to rise within their own bodies, gentle flushes rising on his ivory skin as he was touched and kissed and looted of all innocence.

Calloused hands rubbed the underneath of his thighs as his legs were held at Shunsui's waist, he curled his legs around him tightly and his arms looped around his shoulders, holding himself against him and freeing his hands to do more.

A mewl escaped him as his friend's hand curled around his heated member and teased him into full life; his head tipping back as he was brought to the brink extraordinarily fast under his friends skilled ministrations. A moan escaped him as he came, his head spinning from the physical and emotional release.

His mouth captured once again, was pillaged, and claimed; his fingers delved deeply into the thick mass of dark chocolate hair and he curled his fingers around the locks, yanking roughly and producing a moan from the man he was being dominated by.

A shiver escaped him as he felt body lotion slicked fingers gently swipe over his entrance and he arched towards the heated body before him, his eyes slipped shut as he was breached by the digit. He groaned from his throat and rocked his hips against the contact, his cheeks flushing as the pressure built up in his stomach for a second time.

He made no complaint as he was lifted a little further and then lowered onto his friend's hardness; but relinquished a broken moan of his name as he stretched around his girth and his muscles relaxed to accommodate him comfortably.

They stayed like that, both breathing in short pants as their bodies remained connected in the most intimate of ways, sharing gentle and reassuring touches and sweet kisses which made Jushiro's toes curl.

And then, Shunsui moved, thrusting into him again and making a steady pace of rocking and thrusting. Jushiro's head tipped back against the tiled wall and moan after moan escaped him, his face flushed with heat as his movements matched his friend's jerking hips.

His legs tightened subconsciously around the other's waist and his heels dug lightly into the back of the other's thighs as their movements quickened as the desperation of their dual climaxes approached.

Growing rougher and more firm, Shunsui bucked into his willing body, letting out breathless groans at the feeling of his tight walls around him; and with a quiet breath of his name, he spilling himself inside of his body, feeling him tighten around him in response and the splash of his release over his stomach, soon washed away by the spray of the water overhead.

He pulled himself free from his body, but unlike their first time he didn't freak out or treat it like it was nothing; instead he pulled the shaking, jelly-legged Jushiro into his arms and embraced him while the shower rained down on them.

After recovering they parted and washed themselves down; Shunsui taking a little longer to wash his hair thoroughly before they were both ready and turned the water off. Stepping out, they wrapped themselves in towels and helped each other dry off before burying themselves in their dressing gowns and making their way back into the main room where they sat together by the window in silence.

It was comfortable and it was right, they glanced out of the glass at the same time and watched as the younger and older students rushed around below, coming, and going from lessons.

Jushiro looked around in surprise as he felt the gently touch of fingers against his cheek, and he smiled at Shunsui's concerned expression.

"I... Sorry if I took you by surprise before... I guess... While you were ill, I realised what was important." He shrugged a little, "I'm still self-conscious and I wonder what people would say if they knew-"

"They wouldn't understand." The white haired young man stated, "I already know that, as did Katsuki, although I shudder to imagine that man now it is true enough that he knew the same as I do."

"Then what are we to do?"

"Whatever we want. They don't need to know, do they? We have no need to broadcast it to the world... What we do behind closed doors is our business isn't it?" Jushiro smiled timidly.

He brunet looked at him for a moment before he sighed and looked down, "You are right, they don't have to know." He agreed before he leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the lips, "Thank you for finally making me realise that."

"It took you long enough." He scoffed, "I thought you were meant to be smart."

"You're the one with the porn stash hidden under your bed." The brunet retorted with a grin as he cupped his cheek.

"Yeah and? You can borrow them if you want..."

"No thanks..."

"Tch... I know you've sneaked a peek at them, how else would you know where I keep them?" he smirked.

"Ah... I have been caught out." He blushed and pouted a little, "Hush now."

Jushiro found himself silenced by a kiss and willingly surrendered to him.

**~ The Last Words ~**

_It took a long time for me to accept things, and even with that event I wasn't one hundred percent certain that I was happy with being so open about things, but I wasn't going to be given a choice. Because Jushiro has that ability to make you comfortable with yourself regardless of your worries. And I absolutely love him for it._


End file.
